Things Start Moving
by SheDagger
Summary: Sylar/OC "I'm a monster." "You say that, but I know that inside of you that's not what you want to believe."
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: _This story takes place after Episode 11 of Season 3, Eclipse Part 2. To make this story flow the way I imagined it, Gabriel already has the ability of truth, in other words he can already tell if someone is lying to him. Hope you like it.  
_

* * *

He fled.

He told himself it was because Noah Bennett would track him down. He would be looking for him everywhere. Gabriel had to leave if he didn't want to be captured. He had no other choice.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that thought. He knew that the only reason that he ran from the beach, shirt dried with blood, was because he killed Elle.

He killed the one person that he had made a true connection with. The only one that had accepted his faults, his kills. For a few hours his judgment wasn't clouded with murderous thoughts. But he had killed her for a stupid power, for the god damned hunger. He thought he had changed, but when the sun came out from under moon his animal-like nature shined through again.

He was disgusted with himself. A stage of self loathing was overcoming him as he stayed in a small hotel, just outside some city. He didn't know where he was exactly, he didn't care.

He needed time to think. Of Elle, of himself, of a purpose.

He had begun to write. Anything that would come to mind. It was a form of recovery, at least that was what he told himself. If he got his emotions out on paper, then maybe, just maybe he could suppress himself.

He threw the notebook and pen across the room. It was a stupid idea.

He needed a distraction, but he had already folded and refolded his clothes, repositioned all the small toiletries, made his bed, and dusted the spotless room. He needed to feed a hunger that was growing inside of him. He could pretend that he was just passing time for an event that wouldn't ever present itself. He wanted to desperately to feel the natural wind instead of the artificial kind he created as he swung his folded clothes in all directions. He wanted to feel the warm sun against his skin, but knew he had to settle for seeing the white rays shine through the closed blinds.

He wouldn't allow himself to go outside. He had barricaded himself in the white walls of a small motel room until he knew what he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Room cleanup," a voice said from the other side of the door.

Gabriel Gray sighed as his eyes looked at the door knob. He twisted the lock with just a thought and tossed himself on the other side of the small bed.

He listened carefully until he heard the maid's feet shuffle to the next door.

A maid, Gabriel thought with a smirk, for me. He found it astonishing how easily he blended in, how easily it was to settle back into American society. He couldn't believe it at times. When he closed his eyes he believed he was back in the concrete cell at Primatech. But then he'd feel the soft crinkle of beige sheets above his body and he would open his eyes. No one knew he was a monster, a freed murderer. Not room 79 or 81.

Gabriel wanted to remain nonchalant. He didn't want suspicious eyes on his face, examining his every move. He didn't want to feel as though he was in a cage with squished faces pressed against the bars waiting for a reaction. He didn't want to react anymore, he just wanted to feel sane.

For one week he had been locked up in his hotel room. The only interaction he had was when room service was delivered to door 80 of the second floor. Even then he only looked at the Caucasian male and rolled the steel cart inside his room before shutting the door. No words, only small glances from both parties.

Gabriel ordered a different meal from the menu everyday. His meals would be the only variety he had in his life at this point. Always a different arrangement of fragrances, flavors, and colors. Eggs Benedict, Fettuccini Alfredo, grilled cheese, Greek salad, bean and cheese burrito, avocado burger, French toast, pancakes, club sandwich, Ravioli, lasagna, and so on. He always looked forward to taking the silver sphere off of the white plate.

Shrimp scampi this time, he thought.

The simple act of enjoying a meal made Gabriel feel interconnected with the rest of the world. Actually, all simple acts made Gabriel feel like himself. From getting dressed, to brushing his teeth. He didn't feel like a killer then, he didn't feel like Sylar. He felt like Gabriel Gray, a shy, calm, intelligent individual with a knack for fixing watches.

Gabriel could barely recall when he began to change into the man he is today. Hair greased back, black boots, black clothes, dark gaze, and a ravenous hunger. Gabriel Gray would never believe that he could turn into Sylar in just over a year.

They are two different people, Gabriel would keep repeating to himself all day.

He knew he could never again be Gabriel Gray, at least not completely. He would never be able to return to the way his life to use to be. Boring and un-tedious at it was, he felt a sense of happiness, a sense of accomplishment in his craft. Then, when she came into his life, it was heaven. If only for a few days, Elle seemed like his beacon of hope. She alone made Gabriel not fear his ability.

Being reunited with Elle in her dark, bare room at Pirmatech was an opportunity Gabriel couldn't believe. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She was troubled and bound with chains as electricity shot through her skin. Gabriel could feel the pain inside of her as she harnessed all her power to singe his skin. Later Gabriel would feel warmth as he moved inside of her, and finally Gabriel would feel fear as he killed her.

Gabriel closed his eyes. He didn't deserve to be a free man. He didn't deserve to live. He should have died.

Gabriel could slowly feel his exile getting to his head. Thoughts of suicide began running through his mind. How jealous he was of others who could kill themselves, he no longer had that option anymore. It was a luxury when he was being chased, now it felt like a curse.

Gabriel twisted his fork in a circular motion to finish the last of his noodles. He pushed the plate aside and walked to the small bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He carefully looked at every corner of his face. His thick eyebrows, his smooth lips, his stubble that was thicker and longer than usual, and he finally looked directly into his eyes.

So this is what everyone else sees, he thought.

He had a chronic case of bed head and ran his fingers through his hair to try to smooth it out. When it was finally smooth he looked at himself in disgust and messed it up again. He didn't want to look like Sylar.

Gabriel took his index finger to make a sloppy line to lay his hair to the right. He hadn't seen himself with this hairstyle in quite sometime. If it wasn't for his stubble he could have looked like his old self, but he didn't want to be his old self either. He wanted to find some kind of middle ground. In annoyance he rubbed his head to make a thick mess of hair.

He set his hand on the metal scissors he had left on the bathroom counter a few days prior. His index and middle finger both moved along the smooth curves.

Without another thought he picked the pair of scissors up, placed his thumb and index in the appropriate place and began snipping his dark hair off.

Large chunks began to gather on the floor as Sylar slowly began to come undone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! I was going to wait a little longer to put the third part up, but you guys made me so happy with the nice comments, so, here you go. Once again, hope you like it.

* * *

It had been three weeks and Gabriel Gray had consumed the entire menu the hotel offered, twice.

He found that extremely pathetic. But not as pathetic as his spur of the moment decision of hacking his hair off.

When he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror for five minutes. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He brushed off all the strays on his shoulders and face and began laughing.

He laughed as he removed his clothes for a quick shower, he continued to chuckle as he washed his shorter hair, and he just shook his head with a smirk at the mess of hair that was on the vinyl floor as he changed into fresh garments.

In a strange way, he felt liberated. He felt like a blank canvas, clean and fresh. And he was happy. He had laughed. Actually laughed, out of pure enjoyment compared to evil pleasure. If this wasn't some sort of progress then he didn't know what to wait for.

For three weeks Gabriel's daily routine was to get up around ten a.m., order breakfast, lay in bed thinking of Elle, order dinner, think about his murders, shower, and think until he was too tired to remember anything. Repeat as desired. Results may vary. Sometimes he would get so annoyed by his boring routine that he would throw the entire contents of his suitcase at the wall. He didn't want to draw attention to himself by throwing any heavy, blunt belongings. And he was always so close to leaving his hotel room, but he would stop as soon as his hand was on the knob. He knew he shouldn't leave like this, it wouldn't be wise.

He hadn't used his abilities in two weeks. He wanted to try his very best to flush himself clean of what he was like three weeks ago. He hadn't killed anyone in almost a month, and he didn't want to. He didn't want any powers, he didn't want to search for the next bigger and better ability.

In the back of his head he knew that this wasn't a permanent state of being. If he found someone else like him he probably might, maybe, unfortunately kill them. He wasn't naive, he didn't trust himself that much just yet. He wasn't stupid.

Regardless, his laugh was the only sense of joy that had presented itself to Gabriel in three weeks. It was from his own stupidity which made it better, legitimate. Real. He wanted this feeling to last.

He had been a lonely drone for nearly a month and he didn't even know where he was. He didn't notice an accent on the room service boy and he never bothered to look at his keycard or the stationary that were provided for him. He didn't find it important until now. He knew where he had stashed them the first day he checked in.

Gabriel rolled off his bed to kneel on the floor and lift the blue bed skirt. He saw the outline of two white, rectangular objects. Did he really want to know? As far as he knew he was nowhere at this point.

He slid the two objects out from under the bed. The charade was over, he needed to know where he was, that he was a part of some place.

The only thing he knew was that he was checked into the Courtyard Marriott. Now for the rest of the puzzle. He took the plastic key card and flipped it over. He saw numbers and letters until his eyes zeroed in on two words.

Spokane, Washington.

I'm in Washington, he thought. Is Spokane close to Seattle? Where is it in Washington? North? South? East? West? Am I close of Oregon or closer to Idaho?

He had never been to Washington, well, until now. He was practically on the other side of the United States from his original home of New York. All he knew about Washington was the preconceived notions that is was cold, cloudy, and rainy most of the time.

Should I find out, he thought.

Gabriel had made progress in his hotel room. His mood had vastly improved since the night he checked in. He hadn't thrown any of his clothes in a week. He hadn't used his powers in two weeks. But was he well enough to go outside?

Physically he was healthy. Mentally he wasn't sure.

Could he really trust himself to not hurt anyone? Maybe. He didn't know anyone in Washington. No one with abilities, he had zero connections, no strings attached. That only made it easier to blend in. He could just be another face on the street. He could start fresh here. He didn't know anyone and no one knew him.

Nothing could have been better.

Gabriel smiled.

Spokane, Washington had just become the holy grail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Oh my gosh, again, thank you to those who reviewed, and favorited, and subscribed! I really appreciate it. I wanted to get this one out before I start work. Updates will be slower now, maybe. Enjoy.

* * *

He had done it.

He had stepped out into the world after exactly one month in seclusion. Gabriel Gray became part of the Spokane population, breathed the Spokane air, felt the Spokane sun if only for a minute, and stepped onto the Spokane pavement.

Gabriel hadn't felt so good to feel normal in, ever. To just be part of a crowd, walking down the street was enough to give him an ultimate high. Drinking coffee in a Starbucks, going to buy a donut at a local mom-and-pop shop, buying a shirt, it was all exhilarating. Doing all of this as Gabriel Gray, not his evil alias.

Sylar was always inside of Gabriel, wanting to be special, wanting to be noticed, yelling for attention. Sylar was released in fury the second Brian Davis was killed. But finally, Gabriel can control Sylar. He can silence him, make him hide in the deepest shadow of his mind. The two people inside of one man can be controlled harmoniously.

Knowing this, Gabriel was happy, ecstatic actually. His Monday outing of coffee and donuts was successfully done which gave him hope for what Tuesday would bring. No longer would he hide in his hotel room. The staff probably believed he was agoraphobic after his one month stint.

He felt like a free man, some recovered addict. He was done hiding.

Gabriel put on his best outfit to go out on this Tuesday afternoon. He had called a yellow cab to take him to the nearby Spokane Public library. He paid the cabbie the small fee and walked up the steps to the quaint red, brick building. He pushed past the glossed wooden doors.

It was chilly inside and so quiet that his footsteps made an echo. There weren't very many people inside the facility.

It's a work day, he figured.

The librarian at the head desk smiled at Gabriel then continued to do paper work. Gabriel gave a nod for acknowledgment. His eyes scanned the room, unsure of where to go. He didn't even have a library card. Should he apply for one? To not look like a fool he walked to the right where he saw many empty chairs.

Just blend in, he told himself. You're just another man in the library.

He saw a display shelf of up-to-date magazines. Elle, Seventeen, Guitar, GQ, Ocean Drive, Good Housekeeping, People, Us, Ok, Latina, People en _Español_, Time, and Rolling Stone. Gabriel picked up the Time issue and sat down in a cushioned chair. He knew that he should find out what's been happening in the world this last month.

India had invented a smarter car, television was making a switch to digital programming in a few months, beets is found to be this miracle vegetable, so on and so forth.

"Guess I didn't miss much," Gabriel said out loud.

"Sie wusste nicht was, vom merkwürdigen Herrn zu erwarten."

Did someone respond to me, Gabriel wondered. He looked to his left and saw no one, he did the same to his right. No one.

"Sie hatte nicht angst."

Gabriel didn't know where the voice was coming from, but he knew that it was feminine. Dare he look? He slowly twisted his torso, careful to not make the leather chair crackle, and looked to a wooden table behind him. There was a young lady, she couldn't have been more than twenty two or twenty three, speaking quietly to herself. She was reading a black book, mumbling, then writing in a notepad.

"Dieser musste der mann sein."

Gabriel didn't understand the language. By the harshness of the pronunciation he wondered if she was speaking German. She didn't appear to be German. Her skin was tanned, she had long brown hair and bangs that were styled in a straight line on her forehead. She didn't appear to be Caucasian either, but she did look ethnic.

"Dieses ist er, er ist schließlich hier."

Gabriel continued to stare at her as she appeared to be in some sort of trance. Suddenly she stopped speaking. She tilted her head and met Gabriel's dark eyes to her own. Gabriel felt embarrassed to have been caught staring, but he couldn't turn his attention away, his eyes felt paralyzed.

"Is your name Gabriel?" she asked.

Gabriel's mouth parted slightly, his brain shut down, but he managed to nod.

She smiled and looked relieved.

"She was right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**: Remember, Gabriel **already** has lie detection (for the story's sake). I'm also not 100% sure of Gabriel Gray's age in Heroes, so I just picked a number that I thought could be believable. Here's a long chapter for you.

* * *

All Gabriel Gray could think about was the word _what_. What what what what what what what what what what is going on?

Who is _she_? What is _she_ right about? Is she an agent? Is this person an agent?

I've been found out. Primatech has the whole swat team plus Noah Bennett outside of this building. I'm going back to my concrete cell. They're going to let me rot. They're going to torture me. The last month was worthless. They'll never believe I've changed, I'm still Sylar to everyone. It's over.

Gabriel asked, who told you my name?

"My friend," the stranger said.

She wasn't lying, Gabriel knew.

Gabriel asked the woman if she was an agent.

"No," she said.

She wasn't lying.

Gabriel asked, what else do you know about me?

"Nothing. I guess, I'm suppose to figure that out. I only know that you're important to me."

She wasn't lying.

How am I important?

"I don't know."

She wasn't lying.

Did you follow me?

"No, but I've been waiting for you."

She wasn't lying.

Do you trust me?

"No."

Will you follow me?

"Yes."

She gathered her belongings and put them in a discolored leather bag. They walked out of the library with their aggressive footsteps making clacks on the sensitive cement flooring. Gabriel asked her if she knew which way the Courtyard Marriott was. She said yes and told him to follow her.

Gabriel knew she wasn't an agent, but he still scanned the streets for anyone who looked suspicious. He was scared of being exposed. Was she bait? Did she have an ability? Would he end up killing her? His hotel rehab never prepared him for this.

Gabriel rushed into the lobby, passing the secretary and pressing the button with an arrow pointing up. He heard the elevator begin to ascend down and the golden doors opened with a _ding_. He stepped into the elevator with the stranger.

When the door closed Gabriel looked at themselves as they appeared on the elevator door. The stranger looked harmless, but Gabriel knew looks could be deceiving. He couldn't let his guard down around her. She was significantly shorter than Gabriel's tall frame. Maybe five-foot-three.

She appeared calm. She looked down at her feet then readjusted the leather strap of her bag. The elevator made a _beep_ when they had arrived to the second floor. Gabriel walked swiftly to his room with the stranger behind him. He looked down the hall and saw no one. No swat team, no Noah Bennett. When he was outside of room 80 and looked down the way he had come. The only person he saw was the stranger.

He asked, you sure you're not an agent.

"I'm sure," she said, but seemed confused.

Gabriel took out his key card, that he kept in his back pocket, and slid it through the slot. The small light on the door handle turned green and he opened the door. The room was just as he had left it. Spotless. He quickly looked inside the closet, the bathroom, and under the bed. He searched for cameras, wires, microphones.

Nothing.

The stranger stayed in the doorway and watched Gabriel scramble around the room in a frenzy.

What is he looking for, she wondered.

Once Gabriel was done searching he told the stranger to come in and shut the door behind her.

She did and stood a few feet from Gabriel.

"What are you looking for?" she asked Gabriel.

Nothing, he responded. Have a seat.

She sat down on the bed and put her bag in her lap. She looked at his face. He looked like he could have been middle eastern, or European. His hair was short, his figure was tall and slim.

So, he began a little calmer than before, your friend said something about me.

"Yeah, she said that one day I'd find a man in the library whose name is Gabriel. He would be very significant in my life. A really good thing."

How did your friend know this, he asked trying to make sense of the information.

"She dreamt it. I know it sounds crazy, but, when she would dream about something it would come true."

Just like Angela Petrelli, her friend has the ability of precognitive dreaming.

What was her name, your friend's, Gabriel asked.

"Abigail Sasher."

Did she have any relation to the Petrelli family?

"No, not that I know of."

So, Abigail had an ability, she was special.

"Yeah," the stranger replied and shifted on the bed. Gabriel could tell this topic was making her uncomfortable. Was it possible that she had an ability too?

"I don't have a power, if you're wondering. The only person that I've ever met _like that_ was Abigail. She died a few months ago. She told her boyfriend about, well, what she could do and he got scared and shot her. Then he killed himself."

Gabriel nodded. It was a relief to find out. Gabriel looked at the stranger. She seemed sad about her friend, but other than that, there wasn't anything wrong with her. She wasn't broken or disturbed. There wasn't a loose wire in her head, no tick. She was fine. But who was she?

What's your name, he asked as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Lunet. But nobody calls me that. I got by Lulu."

She wasn't lying, no alias. Gabriel smiled a little. He had never met a Lulu before.

"What are you smiling about?," she asked, with a small smile on her face as well.

You name is just interesting, Gabriel said.

"Thanks," she said, "it's Welsh."

Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows together. Welsh?

Were you speaking Welsh in the library, he asked.

"No, that was German."

So you're German, he continued.

"No," she said simply.

Gabriel knew that she was enjoying his confusion. She must of had a conversation like this before.

Then why were you speaking German, he asked.

"I'm a translator. That's my career. I know a lot of different languages."

Gabriel asked which ones.

"German, French, Russian, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Portuguese, Arabic, Italian, and English of course."

Gabriel was impressed. She looked so young, how could she master ten languages?

Lulu told him that she learned Spanish in her short time in high school. She grasped concepts very quickly and breezed through all her courses with no problem. She finished high school in two years, and took Italian and French courses at a local university. When she would become fluent in one language she would move on to the next. Her linguistics professor approached her with a job opportunity to translate his best selling book, from there she began her career.

How old are you, Gabriel asked.

"Nineteen. How old are you?"

Twenty eight.

"Oh. You're not from around here are you?"

Gabriel smiled. No, not exactly.

"Is that why you're staying in a hotel?"

Gabriel nodded. He could tell she was interested in finding out about him. She must have been, Abigail dreams of some strange man that is suppose to have some purpose in Lulu's life with nothing but a name to go by.

Lulu looked at Gabriel's face carefully. "I'm sorry. This is all must seem really strange to you."

Not really, Gabriel said.

Lulu nodded and looked down at her brown watch.

"I have to go," she said and stood up making the springs under her weight creek.

"Can I see you again?," she asked Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't know how to answer. She wasn't dangerous, at least he didn't think so. Everything she told him today was true. She was sincere and honest with him, and for some strange reason she seemed to trust him. Gabriel was suppose to be a sort of good in her life, he didn't know why or how.

Yes, he said. I'll meet you at the library tomorrow.

"Okay, I'll see you then," she said and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Has anyone seen the video of Zachary Quinto falling? I felt a great deal of secondhand embarrassment. But lolz at the guy in the steak costume. Thanks for all of your kind words!

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Gabriel Gray had just finished buttoning the top wooden button of this white collared dress shirt. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, agreeing to see Lulu again. But he found the mystery between the two of them a little thrilling. Granted that he knew more about her than she knew of him.

Gabriel didn't know what to think about Lulu. She herself seemed to be a collected, attractive, intelligent individual. But the situation was peculiar. Her friend dreams of Gabriel and tells her that he will have a positive impact on Lulu's life. Was her friend lying?

Gabriel felt a chill. _What if Abigail was in fact related to the Petrelli family. What if she had set up Lulu to trap Gabriel. Gabriel would have no knowledge of this since Lulu wasn't aware of it either. Would Abigail really endanger her own friend?_

Now I'm being paranoid, Gabriel thought.

He put on this black leather jacket and began his short journey to the Spokane Public Library.

_This could turn into a friendship, Gabriel thought. She seems to trust me, that should count for something. Only because she doesn't know all the horrible things I've done. Could this really work out?_

Gabriel walked out of the Courtyard Marriott and took a right on Spokane Falls Blvd.

_Would Lulu be able to keep my secret if I told her? She exposed Abigail pretty quickly. Does she know I have powers?_

Gabriel took a left on West Maine Ave.

_I could endanger Lulu if I told her about my life. She could be in danger by just being around me. Without a doubt Noah Bennet is looking for me. Elle's body has more than likely already been found on the Costa Verde coast. I couldn't bring this on an innocent girl like Lulu. God, what am I doing?_

Gabriel pushed open the familiar wooden door, passed the secretary, and saw Lulu with a book on the table, a notebook aside from that and a pen in her hand. He could see her lips moving which only meant she was mumbling a foreign language.

Lulu stopped what she was doing when she heard Gabriel's footsteps nearing. She smiled at Gabriel who appeared to be much calmer this time around. Gabriel pulled out a chair next to Lulu and sat down.

"Hi," Lulu said and closed her book and notebook.

Gabriel also greeted with a hi.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me here under the strange circumstances," She said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear making her earring produce a sound similar to a wind chime.

It's no problem, Gabriel said, but I don't think that this is such a good idea.

Gabriel could see her face falling.

It's just that I'm more complicated than you probably think and I don't want to drag you into a dangerous situation, Gabriel finished.

"I don't know anything about you, and I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But, whenever Abigail would dream about something happening it would always come true. And I feel something in my gut that is telling me to trust you."

Is your gut usually right, Gabriel asked.

"Yes, it has an impressive track record," Lulu smiled.

Are you sure you can trust Abigail, Gabriel asked.

"Yes. She was my best friend. I was the only one she shared her power with. She was scared of it and knew that if she told anyone else they wouldn't believe her or they'd think she was crazy. She wouldn't lie to me," Lulu explained.

Gabriel asked if Lulu was sure that Abigail didn't have any relation to the Petrelli family.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't. Why have you asked me that twice?"

Gabriel apologized. He could tell he had insulted Lulu by his question. Silenced circled both of them and Gabriel, without the knowledge to begin small talk, looked at his hands in his lap.

"Are you really that messed up?" Lulu asked.

Gabriel looked up at Lulu. He could see concern in her eyes and it lingered in her tone.

Yeah, Gabriel replied, but I'm working on it.

Lulu smiled at him and Gabriel smiled back. Gabriel looked into Lulu's eyes dark brown eyes and saw something, warmth.

Gabriel sighed, I'm sorry I've been bombarding you with questions, I'm just trying to make sense out of all of this.

Lulu shrugged her shoulders, "Me too, so don't feel bad."

Can we start over, Gabriel asked her.

"Sure, I'd like that," Lulu nodded.

Okay, Gabriel began, well, I'm Gabriel--Landers.

Lulu stuck out her hand to offer Gabriel. He accepted the gesture by shaking her hand.

"Well Gabriel Landers, I'm Lulu Oswald, it's nice to meet you."

Nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Oswald, Gabriel said and let go of her hand.

Gabriel learned that Lulu's favorite colors were lavender, navy, and yellow. Her favorite type of food was Italian. Her mother was a real estate agent and her father was a chef. She had one older brother, Coriander but he goes by Cory. She lives alone in a small studio-apartment and her parents help with the rent. She doesn't like cell phones, but loves to read and enjoys cloudy days. She is also learning to speak Swahili and has never had a boyfriend.

Does that mean you've never been kissed or anything, Gabriel asked.

"Just because I've never had an official boyfriend doesn't mean I'm completely hopeless when it comes to the opposite sex."

Gabriel smiled. Again, everything she had told him was true.

Lulu learned that Gabriel had been living in a hotel for the past month and was searching for an apartment. He was shy growing up and had only a small amount of girlfriends, or friends for that matter. He is left handed and loves dogs. His father is a watchmaker and his mother was a school teacher until she died. He has no siblings and also likes Italian food. He is fond of the color black and is originally from New York, New York.

"Do you miss New York?" Lulu asked as she played with her pen.

Yeah, Gabriel admitted, but Spokane is a nice change.

"It's nice here. It's always calm and easygoing. The people are really friendly, too."

Gabriel nodded. He asked if she was still translating the German book.

"No, I finished that one. This one," she patted the book, "is Italian."

Dove sono i rulli di pane?

"You speak Italian?" Lulu asked, impressed by Gabriel's pronunciation.

Gabriel admitted that he only understood a few phrases, he had Italian neighbors in New York that would always say that line.

"Uniscalo domani per pranzo?" Lulu asked.

Gabriel smiled, I'd love to have lunch with you.

Lulu looked at her watch and saw that she was running late for dinner with her parents.

"I have to go, but will you meet me at the French Café just down the street at noon tomorrow?"

Gabriel nodded. Lulu put her belongings in her purse, stood up, and tucked her chair in.

I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriel said when he stood up.

Lulu smiled, "I'm counting on it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note:** To the reviewer who asked why I don't use quotations for Gabriel, I'm not entirely sure. That sounds really dumb, but I wanted to try something different for this story. It's third person, but most of the attention is on Gabriel and his thoughts and emotions. I guess not using quotations keeps his character more intimate. But, you made a good point and one that I was fearing. I'll use italics for his thoughts/inner monologue so there's no confusion between that and his dialogue.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Spokane, Washington at a French Café. Gabriel Gray was seated in a metal chair outside the shop. It was 11:50 AM and he was waiting for the arrival of Lulu Oswald.

A bouquet of flowers was gently laid on the metal table in front of Gabriel. He wasn't sure what type of flower Lulu preferred so he got an assortment rich in tulips and roses.

Gabriel was nervous but he was also excited. He was nervous that he would accidentally reveal too much, but was eager to learn more about Lulu. So far he had covered up less than glamorous parts of his life with lies and he wasn't about to apologize for that. The less Lulu knew the better.

_This, whatever this is, can get dangerous quick. I have to protect her, she's already too involved._

Gabriel checked his watch to see that it was 11:56. His palms were sweaty and his heart was gradually picking up the pace. He hadn't been this nervous to see a girl since high school. He felt like a adolescent again.

"Hey," Gabriel heard from behind.

Lulu came around the table and pulled out the metal chair that was in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel's mind was blank for a few seconds. Lulu's long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she wore a pastel green sleeveless dress that hit just above the knees, a silver pendant hung from her exposed neck, and she had on a silver ring that had the design of a leaf clinging onto her middle finger. She looked so clean and fresh that Gabriel didn't have words.

"Are those for me?" Lulu asked as she eyed the delicate flowers on the table.

Yeah, Gabriel recovered, I didn't know what kind you liked. He pushed the bouquet closer to Lulu.

She pulled out a yellow tulip and smelled the center. "I love tulips," she smiled.

I'm glad, Gabriel said. The lady at the shop said that most girls would like that assortment.

"I guess she knows her stuff," Lulu said.

Gabriel nodded, he didn't know what to say.

Lulu put the tulip back into the bouquet. "Are you okay, Gabriel?" she asked.

I'm fine, he replied.

Lulu squinted her dark eyes very slightly. "You just seem a little tense. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Gabriel laughed quietly. No, no, he said, you don't make uncomfortable. I wouldn't buy you flowers if you did.

"Good point," Lulu eyed him, "then what is it?"

Nothing really, Gabriel said, I haven't just hung out with someone in a long time. It feels a little strange to me.

"Oh, why? Did you have a really demanding job?"

_Define 'job'._

No, I repaired watches, Gabriel explained. I think I just lack social skills.

Lulu shrugged, "You seem to be doing a good job right now. Maybe it's all in your head?"

_Maybe._

Can I ask you something, Gabriel said.

"Sure."

How did Abigail know that I was suppose to be something good in your life? I mean, did she see me doing something nice or heroic?, Gabriel asked.

Lulu began shaking her head, "A lot of times she wouldn't dream of an incident. She would just see a person and a feeling of fear, comfort, warmth, or goodness would overcome her. It would be something like a scent, if you will. She saw you and attached was goodness."

That makes sense, Gabriel said.

"To be honest," Lulu admitted, "I'm surprised you've stuck around, you know, given the circumstances."

_To be honest, Lulu, I'm pretty surprised too._


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three months since Gabriel Gray had come out of his own seclusion, three months since he had met Lulu Oswald, and four months since he had first arrived in Spokane, Washington.

He now had a studio apartment not far from Lulu's and had taken over a small watch shop from a retired old man. Gabriel was content to know that his life was comfortable and that he was happy. He had gone from Gabriel Gray, a shy, unique-obsessed man, to Sylar, a crazed, power hungry serial killer, to Gabriel Landers, a seemingly normal individual. He wasn't two men anymore, but three all rolled into one.

He found comfort in starting over, but he hated the fact that most of Gabriel Landers was a lie. Decorating his small apartment in neutrals and a green comforter, it was all hiding something. The black dresser and 24-piece-set from Ikea didn't change the fact that he was a wanted mass murderer.

He would never escape himself, and everyday he was terrified that it would all come back to catch him.

The only warmth Gabriel felt was Lulu. Her presence alone could make Gabriel forget anything. She was so wholesome and good, and she had never lied to him. Sometimes Gabriel wondered if Abigail got it wrong, that Lulu was the one that was suppose to be wonderfully significant in Gabriel's life.

She was always so calm and collected. An intelligent woman with a beautiful mind who was completely unaware that she watched movies with a killer, that she grabbed coffee with a monster, that she trusted her life to a savage.

_What would she think of me if she ever found out the truth?_

_She'd run. How could she be understanding about some freak._

_I would cause her so much fear and regret for trusting me._

Gabriel tried to block the negative thoughts from his mind for now. Lulu was coming over for dinner, a tradition they created for every Thursday night.

Gabriel was making homemade chili and cornbread.

Wonderful fragrances were spinning around his apartment. The chili was bubbling on the stove top while the cornbread was just a few minutes away from being completely baked. Gabriel had set two plates on the coffee table in the living room with a glass of red wine for himself and root beer for Lulu. Lulu was bringing over her entire boxed set of the first season of Boy Meets World on DVD, she convinced Gabriel that it was a must see.

Just as Gabriel turned off the stove and the oven he heard a few loud knocks. He quickly walked to the front door and opened it with a twist of the knob.

Before he could even greet Lulu she pushed a coffee mug in front of Gabriel's face.

"I come bearing gifts," she said and lowered the mug.

Gabriel chuckled, What's the occasion.

"Well, since I broke your favorite cup last week I thought I'd make it up to you by buying you a new one."

She took Gabriel's wrist and put the black mug into his hand. Lulu walked past him to let Gabriel become acquainted with his newest addition. It was a simple black mug with a quote from Mother Teresa.

"Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies."

Gabriel smiled at the simple words and thanked Lulu as soon as he walked through the doorway.

"You're welcome, now come join me, I already served myself," Lulu said from her spot on the couch.

Gabriel took two big spoonfuls of chili and and slice of the cornbread that already had a cube cut out of it. He took a spot next to Lulu who was sitting with her legs crossed Indian style.

Gabriel thought that she was so effortlessly beautiful. Her chandelier earrings poked out through her brown hair and as she pushed her hair behind her a floral scent from her shampoo went straight to Gabriel's nose.

"Are you ready?" She asked Gabriel with the DVD remote in her hand.

Yes, Gabriel said before he began to eat his Chili.

Upbeat music began as the camera began to zoom into a school window. The first scene began in a lunch room. A young boy said good morning to Mr. Feeny and punched in numbers to a vendee machine. Mr. Feeny said good morning to Mr. Matthews and asked him if his mother fed him a proper breakfast, un-approvingly glancing at the candy bar the young boy had just bought.

Lulu laughed at the comment Mr. Matthews gave Mr. Feeny and continued to eat the dinner Gabriel prepared. Gabriel couldn't help but glance at Lulu when she would laugh at smart remarks. She was always so happy and it was contagious.

Gabriel began laughing at the characters as well and saw just why Lulu loved this show so much.

Lulu and Gabriel made it through four episodes by the time it was 10:47 PM. They had left their plates on the coffee table long ago with the chili remains already dried up. Gabriel knew that it wasn't a good idea to stay up past ten PM on a work day, but he didn't want the evening to end. He was enjoying himself far too much to care that he would only lose an hour or two of sleep.

"I'll help you clean up," Lulu said after she had stopped the DVD.

Gabriel agreed and grabbed his plate and wine glass and took them over to the sink.

"Did you have fun?" Lulu asked when they were both in the kitchen.

Gabriel said that he did and he thanked her for bringing over the DVDs. He began washing the dishes, the pots, and the pans he had used. Lulu insisted on drying the dishes since Gabriel wouldn't let her do anything else. She was seated on the counter with a dish towel ready to dry. Gabriel handed her a clean plate when he was done and she dried it and put it away. Lulu told Gabriel that next week they were having dinner at her apartment. She told him that she was going to try to make a pasta dish, but to be ready for pizza as a back up.

At first Lulu began these dinners as a way for Gabriel to loosen up a bit, but now every time she saw Gabriel she knew that she was falling for him. She realized this when they were having one their weekly dinners. They had fallen asleep watching 50 First Dates. Lulu woke up with her back to Gabriel's chest and his arm around her waist. She had never been in this position before, not with any man. It felt so foreign to her that she quickly went to the other side of the couch. She looked at the place she left behind, the imprint slowly rising to just small ripples on the leather couch. She had never been this close to a man in her entire life. Not her father or even her brother. She had just slept with a man in the literal state. She didn't know what to think about this turn of events.

But as she tried to focus on the movie her eyes seemed to go back to Gabriel. She saw him in a different light and not just from the blue tones the television gave off. She saw how his chest rose and fell so rhythmically, how his long lashes stood out so prominently from his cheek bones, how his chest hair poked out from his collared shirts every once in a while, and how his voice was so smooth.

She sometimes wondered if Abigail got it wrong, what if Gabriel wasn't only suppose to be significant in her life, what is he was her significant other?

They had become close in the last three months, very close. But Lulu still didn't know how Gabriel was 'messed up', but she hoped that he would tell her at some point.

Gabriel was about to finish scrubbing his last pan when the phone rang, he excused himself and went to his room to pick up the call. Lulu was putting away the clean forks they had used when Gabriel came into the kitchen looking frantic.

We have to get out of here, he said.

"Why? What happened?" Lulu asked as her fear began to rise.

You trust me, right, Gabriel asked and Lulu said yes, then you can't ask questions, you just have to follow me.

"Okay," she agreed.

We can't pack anything, Gabriel told her as they walked out of his apartment, we need to leave immediately.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they quickly walked down the stairs.

Idaho, or Montana, maybe even North Dakota, Gabriel told her as they made their way to Lulu's car. He asked for her keys and she tossed them to him.

Before Gabriel turned the car on he looked at Lulu's panicked face. She was breathing heavily and was trying to look at Gabriel's eyes for an answer. She was fluttering her eyes, possibly to keep back tears and she had her hands entwined in an iron grasp.

I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Gabriel said before he turned the car on, you have to believe that it was never my intention.

He sped them away to the closest freeway with Noah Bennet's voice still ringing in his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nine in the morning in Glasgow, Montana. Gabriel Gray had driven himself and Lulu for nearly ten hours across North America. He had to get out of Washington as fast as he could, but he couldn't leave Lulu behind. Who knows what Noah Benett's team would do to her. If they found Gabriel they would find Lulu. Gabriel knew that she would be safer with him, but not by much.

Lulu had fallen asleep hours ago. Gabriel told her not to ask questions when they were back in Spokane and he was surprised that she complied so easily. It actually bothered him that she didn't once ask where or why they were running away.

_It's almost like she's content with being kidnapped. She can't have that much faith in me._

Gabriel got off the freeway to find a motel. He saw a sign for a Motel 6 charging $59.99 a night. He made a few turns, paid for a room in the lobby, and parked in the lot. He turned the car off and heard Lulu's quiet breathing for the first time. She was curled up in the passenger's seat with her bangs sticking to her forehead due to the heat. Watching her sleep peacefully reminded Gabriel that she was only nineteen.

Now he really felt guilty. He brought a teenager across the country to escape tremendous danger. In any other case the situation would have been honorable, but not when the teenager doesn't know why she's running or even who she's running with.

Gabriel knew he couldn't keep the secrets anymore. He had to tell her what he was at some point. But he was prepared to hold off on confessions for as long as he could. He wanted to savor a somewhat normal relationship until that was no longer an option.

Lulu, Gabriel shook her, wake up, you can sleep in the room.

"What room?" she asked groggily.

The motel room, he told her.

She pushed the damp hair off her forehead and rubbed her eyes. The black mascara became flakes around her eyes and some of her hair was messed up due to sleeping on the passenger's seat. Her blouse was wrinkled and her bracelet had made a slight imprint on the side of her cheek.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Montana, Gabriel said, Glasgow to be more exact.

"I feel sticky," she told him in an attempt to lighten the mood.

His lips formed a small smile, Well, he began, it is around eighty something degrees.

"Ew," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

Gabriel told her that there was a shower in the room. He gave her the key and said that he would be back in half an hour with some food. She nodded with a small hint of hesitation that Gabriel caught. She was worried that Gabriel would leave her behind. Gabriel also gave Lulu her car keys to not think that he was going to desert her.

I'll knock three times so you know it's me, don't leave the room and don't open the door for anyone other than me, he ordered her.

"I won't, I promise." She wasn't lying.

Gabriel asked the secretary where the closest market and thrift store was. She told him that there was a farmer's market to his left and a salvation army to his right a few blocks down. He thanked her and went to the ATM on the other side of the small lobby. He checked his amount and took out four hundred dollars from the remaining $145,007. That would be enough for the next few days.

Gabriel noticed that Glasgow, Montana wasn't exactly a bustling city, but it had the same small-town feeling as Spokane did. There were a few people at the farmer's market. He decided it would be better to take Lulu to a restaurant or some fast food, whatever she preferred. But he did pick up some bananas and a few apples.

The address of the salvation army was clocked into his mind and once he arrived he walked right in. There were very few shoppers and the store was rather large. He could see the men's, womens and the children's section. He saw that along the entire left wall were coats for all types. In the very back was furniture and glassware and on the racks were gently used shoes.

He went to the women's section first to get it out of the way. He picked out seven or eight different tee shirts for Lulu. He picked out two pairs of jeans guessing at her size and a belt in case the pants were too big. He would have to pick her up some pairs of socks and he'd let her pick out undergarments.

It was close to summer so he didn't think about getting any sweaters. Gabriel moved on to the men's section. He picked out a few plain tees in various colors and a Ramones shirt exactly like the one he wore as Zane Taylor. He picked out a pair of jeans and went to pay for it all.

The cashier gave Gabriel a weird smile, in his opinion, when she looked at the women's clothes. Gabriel tried to not let it bother him, paid the $68.43 and left with the clothes in his arms.

As he was walking back to the motel he had several thoughts rushing to his head.

_What if she left?_

_What if she called the police and told them that a friend kidnapped her?_

_What if she killed herself in the bathroom? No, no, she wouldn't do anything like that, are you fucking stupid?_

When he was outside of room 21 he shifted all the clothes and bag of fruits to one arm and knocked three times. Lulu opened the door a little surprised with all Gabriel had.

"I thought you were just getting food," she said and moved out of the way to let Gabriel through.

I know, he said dropping everything on the bed, but then I remembered that we don't have clothes.

Gabriel began separating what was Lulu's and his into two piles on the bed. Lulu shut the door with the lock and came over to where Gabriel was standing. She saw the Ramones shirt and grabbed it from his pile.

"Ramones," she said looking at the logo.

Do you like them, Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, they're one of my favorite bands. Do you like them?"

I'm not completely familiar with them, the shirt just reminded me of my past, Gabriel confessed.

"Do you mind if we share it?" Lulu asked.

Not at all, Gabriel said, after all you did give me a coffee mug. By the way, I bought these for you, I hope they fit.

"Thanks, you didn't have to," she told him and pushed the damp hair behind her.

It was really no problem, tell me when you get hungry so we can go out--

Lulu began to unbutton her blouse, her back to Gabriel. Gabriel quickly turned around to give her privacy. He swore he heard a small laugh from her. Fabrics made a rustling sound. He heard clothing hit the floor.

_Is she naked? In front of me?_

He heard a heavier fabric fall to the carpeted floor, he assumed it was her pants. He took this opportunity to look at half of the room he wasn't facing away from. They had a small television, and that was about it. The walls were a murky yellow shade, and the carpet looked dirty with various years of footprints. It wasn't terrible and it was the closest to the freeway. He hadn't caught a glimpse of the bathroom, but he guessed it wasn't horrible if Lulu had already showered. That reminded him they needed some bathroom essentials too.

"You can turn around," Lulu said.

Gabriel did seeing that Lulu changed into the Ramones shirt and a pair of jeans Gabriel bought her. The Ramones shirt was big on her, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. The jeans seemed to fit perfectly in the waist, but were too long in length.

"Jeans fit good, but I always have to roll them up because I'm short. I bet you never have that problem" Lulu said.

No, sometimes they're too short.

Lulu smiled, "Giant."

She looked through the shirts Gabriel had gotten her. Two horizontal striped ones, one was plain white, one was yellow with black letters that said Don't Mess With Kansas, another white one with dream catchers in various colors, one that was light green, and a black one with a howling wolf.

"Thank you, . . . really," Lulu said, although she wanted to say more. She wanted ask him why they were in Montana, but she bit her tongue.

They were both pretending this was normal. Driving to a new state, renting a motel room by the freeway, buying new clothes. Lulu didn't want to upset Gabriel with any questions. She wondered if this had something to do with his past. _Was he a criminal? He had to be if someone was chasing him, but why did he take me with him?_ _Am I wanted too?_

Gabriel heard Lulu's heart begin to accelerate. She was frightened all of a sudden, but Gabriel couldn't act on it without giving himself away. He just had to ignore it.

You must be hungry, Gabriel said, what do you want to eat?

"Um, is there a McDonald's around here?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You didn't have to do this, I would have been fine with a cheeseburger like last night."

Gabriel Gray and Lulu Oswald were seated in a restaurant, still in Montana. They had been in Montana now for two days, this was there second night.

I know, Gabriel said, but I have heard good things about this place.

The restaurant décor was impressive, nothing like the outside, filled with oil stains in the parking lot. The booths were red with vertical stripes in reds, blues, greens, and whites for your back. The tables were an elegant wood finish. The wallpaper was filled with cowboys, Native Americans, cactuses, coyotes, rolling hills, ribs, chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and big glasses of beer. The lighting was dim and intimate, except in the bar where the latest baseball game was being aired.

Gabriel had ordered the steak with a side of mashed potatoes, Lulu had ordered the same.

Things had not been the same since the night Gabriel had whisked them away. Lulu tried to put on a brave face for herself, but when Gabriel would get close to Lulu he would hear her heart accelerate in fear. Much the same as the night he sped away on the freeway. Her heart would pound, and pound, and pound in every corner of his ear.

Gabriel had tried to go on normally, attempting to make small talk when he could, but Lulu would just go on watching TV. He knew it would be easier to explain to her all that was going on, she of all people would understand. But he had a terrible fear that she would leave him, and he couldn't bear to have another person do that to him, not if he could control the situation a little longer. But if she did leave him, he wouldn't stop her.

Gabriel looked at Lulu as she blew bubbles in her drink. She was wearing the Don't Mess With Kansas shirt, jeans, and her hair was full of flyaways. But it suited her. Gabriel had decided long ago that she could make anything look good, especially Salvation Army wear.

"Gabriel, when are we leaving?" Lulu asked.

She knew it was a bold question, but she figured it way okay since it wasn't directly related to the situation.

Gabriel was surprised at Lulu for speaking up.

I don't know, he said, soon--probably tonight.

Lulu nodded, "And where are we going?"

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He could hear her heart pounding quickly. She was using her straw to move ice cubes in her plastic mug. He could see her fingers trembling slightly. Lulu looked into his dark eyes and blinked before looking away. Even under the dim, washed-out lights Gabriel could tell Lulu was blushing.

Are you afraid of me, Lulu?

Lulu shrunk back into her seat. "I'm trying not to be. I just want some answers."

Gabriel didn't understand why she would still be truthful with him. After all that has happened so far, she still hadn't lied to him. Gabriel appreciated that more than anything.

I'm sorry I can't tell you certain things, Gabriel said, I'm trying to protect you. I was thinking tonight we'd drive to North Dakota and stay there for a day or two. That's all I have so far.

Lulu nodded, expecting to get more out of Gabriel.

I want to tell you more, Gabriel began, and it's not that I don't trust you, I'm just scared.

Lulu sighed, "Of what? You have me thinking the worst possible things of you."

Gabriel looked at his lap, then back to Lulu's eyes.

They might not be too far off, he said.

They ate their dinner in silence, Gabriel paid the check and they went back to the motel room to pack their things. It was incredibly awkward for both. Lulu failed in getting any answers that mattered and Gabriel was ashamed that he couldn't share his life with his closest friend.

As Lulu was folding her shirts into a white trash bag she wondered if it was a mistake to stay with Gabriel. She didn't even know if she had a choice to leave, but she was sure that she couldn't simply abandon Gabriel. She would feel too much pain and regret. It wasn't just because it was her best friend, it was also because she thought this man to be so wonderful. She wanted to know who he really was, to help him, to love him. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to do that when he wouldn't let her in.

"I'm a virgin," Lulu said.

Gabriel was trying to a find a sock when she spoke. He was sure he heard her correctly.

Okay, was all he said.

"I wasn't a planned baby. My parents were married, but they only wanted one child."

"For the longest time I wanted to be in a band, I wanted to drop out of school."

"When I was twelve I cut my hair to my ears and only wore boy's clothes because I didn't want to become a woman."

"I was mugged in Seattle when I was seventeen and I still have a scar from the man who tried to stab me."

"I don't like getting my picture taken, but sometimes I wish I did so if my kids ever find old pictures they could see what I looked like as a teenager."

Gabriel came over to her and turned her around. He sat her down on the bed and sat beside her.

I know what you're doing, but Lulu, I can't, he told her.

"Nothing? You can't tell me anything at all?" she sounded desperate now.

It's easier if I don't, Gabriel began.

Lulu stood up quickly, twisting her body to face Gabriel.

"How could this possibly be easy for either of us? I have no idea why you took me from my family, my job, and my home. I don't know why the hell were in fucking Montana in a motel somewhere or even why the fuck we're headed to North Dakota. And you won't tell me why, to what? To protect me? Fuck that, all you're doing is pissing me off. I don't know who you are Gabriel, how do you think that makes me feel? I'm terrified of you."

Gabriel was about to reply to Lulu, but he heard a familiar voice not five miles away.

Get your things, Gabriel demanded.

"What?" Lulu said.

We have to leave.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Yes, Gabriel said as he was grabbing his trash bag full of clothes, and--I'll tell you, on the way. But right now we need to leave. If they find me--I just rather you know the situation then see what happens.

"But who's coming? How do you know?" Lulu asked as she and Gabriel were getting into the car.

Gabriel turned the car on and could hear the voice getting closer. He quickly lowered the brake and put the car into reverse. He swerved out of the parking lot so fast that he left marks on the black pavement.

When Gabriel got back onto the freeway and felt relieved, but for only a minute. Now he had to explain everything. He looked at Lulu.

She looked at him in worry as she was letting out short breaths of air, her back against the window.

Put your seatbelt on, Gabriel told her softly.

"Sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** I wanted to get this one out before a really long and busy work week ahead. An important thing that I should mention is Gabriel didn't burn Elle's body. In this story he left directly after he killed her. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Gabriel Gray didn't know how long he had been driving for. The fact that there were orange and pink hues in the sky from the waking sun was a hint that it had certainly been a while. Lulu had fallen asleep just like the last time, in the passenger's seat.

Gabriel hadn't told her a single thing. It was quiet when Gabriel got back onto the freeway. He could tell Lulu was waiting for some answers, but he didn't want to tell her in the car. He knew he had no choice but to tell her soon, but it wouldn't feel right if he did it in her runaway car.

Gabriel passed the Rugby sign. The two were in North Dakota.

Gabriel had already stopped for gas twice and he was going for his third time around. He was grateful that Lulu's car was so fuel efficient. He saw a big Shell sign topped on a pole and decided now was as good a time as any to hit the pump.

He pulled up at number three, put the car in park and went into the shop. He knew Lulu was bound to wake up soon and she hadn't eaten. He decided to get two packs of six mini powdered donuts and two cups of coffee along with the fifteen dollars worth of gasoline. He paid the effeminate man with a thin mustache and went back to the car.

He saw Lulu's head moving. From the mirror he saw her rubbing her eyes.

He put the coffee and donuts on the trunk of the car before putting the gas pump into the fuel tank. He could see Lulu balancing her head into the palm of her hand as her elbow rested along the padded curve along the bottom of the car window. From her body language she looked angry or still very tired.

Once the total reached to 15.00 and the gallons were around five Gabriel put the pump back into place. He heard Lulu rustle in the car then heard a door slam. He turned around to see her.

_Yes, definitely angry_.

Hi, Gabriel said, I got you donuts and some coffee if you're hungry.

She was holding her stomach and scrunching her face in pain. She used the car's exterior to come over to Gabriel.

Are you okay, Gabriel asked her.

She was sweating and her tan had disappeared. There was a white, almost yellow undertone to her skin and it wasn't from the artificial lights above them. Gabriel had no idea what was happening.

"Can you get me some Midol, or Tylenol, something extra strength," Lulu said.

Are you pregnant, Gabriel asked.

She laughed a little despite the pain, "No, I have cramps. The only way I could be pregnant right now is by immaculate conception."

Gabriel looked at her strangely, lifting his eyebrows.

"Just get me pills please."

Gabriel did. The cashier gave him a smile when he saw the box of Midol. He rung it up, Gabriel paid and went back to the car. He saw that only one coffee and one pack of donuts was on the trunk. He took his breakfast and he opened the door and saw Lulu holding onto her knees. He gave her the box and watched her rip it open, struggling with the child proof bottle.

"Jesus Christ," he heard her say.

She took a pill and swallowed it with her coffee.

Gabriel didn't know what to say or do besides drive. He pulled out of the gas lot and back onto the road. He was a little glad for Lulu's cramps, she seemed like herself again.

It was quiet for fifteen minutes before Lulu opened her donut pack. Gabriel heard the crackling of the loud plastic and figured Lulu was better now.

Cramps are scary, he said to re-lighten the mood.

Lulu smiled, "Be happy you never have to get them. They feel like someone is stabbing you with a knife while moving it around."

Gabriel winced at the vivid image.

Are you feeling better, Gabriel asked her.

He saw her nod her head from the corner of his eye. He took a quite breath and looked into his rear view mirror and saw nothing but the road he just drove over. There was one endless field on each side of the car. The grass wasn't very high, it looked tamed and it was a vibrant green. There was a part of the field, on Lulu's side, that had small yellow flowers. Gabriel hadn't seen this type of landscape. Not in Washington and definitely not in New York. It looked serene and peaceful.

_This is the perfect spot._

He pulled the car over in one of the fields, only a couple feet from the road. Lulu almost lost grip of her coffee when Gabriel got off the road. The road was at a higher level then the field. Lulu's heart began to accelerate again.

Would you come outside with me, Gabriel asked her.

Lulu said yes and joined him outside at the front of her car. The blues and purples from the sky were beginning to clear, making way for the rising sun. Lulu caught a glimpse of the clock below the CD player, it was 6:03.

Gabriel let out a shaky breath. Lulu looked at him. He was wearing the Ramones shirt, blue jeans and old converses. He looked tired, under eye circles becoming prominent. Lulu thought they fit his demeanor.

I know you want answers, he began, and I'll tell you, I just don't know how to start.

"Who's following you?" Lulu asked, looking down at the ground.

Noah Benett, he wants to capture me and put me back into a cell.

"Why is he trying to capture you?"

I've killed a lot of people, and he knows I'll keep killing more. I tried to kill his daughter once.

Gabriel heard Lulu's heart beating fast in his ears. Her voice cracked when he heard her next question.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He looked at Lulu. Her nose was pink, her eyes blinking to keep back tears, and her cheeks slick in a single line on each side. Cool wind picked up her hair and ruffled her bangs. Gabriel had never seen her look so tortured, so beautiful. There was finally a loose wire in her head. She was broken.

No, I could never . . kill you. I'm trying to protect you, he said.

"How can you protect me? You're a murderer."

I'm not anymore, he said, I've changed. I've finally gotten better.

Gabriel realized how unconvincingly stupid that sounded. He didn't know how to prove to Lulu had he really was a changed man.

Do you remember why I asked you about the Petrelli family so much, he asked Lulu.

She weakly nodded and was biting her lower lip on the inside, to keep from whimpering.

It was because I thought Abigail could be related to Angela Petrelli. She has the same power Abigail did . . . and if Abigail was related to the Petrelli's then she would know who I am, well, who I was.

Lulu perked up when she heard Abigail's name and looked at Gabriel as he explained.

"Who were you?"

Lulu watched as Gabriel looked into the direction of the slowly rising sun. It still hadn't come over the large hill in the distance, but it was approaching soon. It's dry heat could be felt.

Gabriel looked different in the early morning light. Lulu noticed how he looked softer, his hair was darker, his skin had a blue tone to it, and his eyes were a lighter brown. He looked vulnerable in this light, it didn't match what she had just learned about him. Lulu once thought she was the only person that understood Gabriel, a large part was because she was his only friend. But now she didn't know what to think about Gabriel Landers.

Sylar, he said.

"Why would Abigail know about you if you're a murderer? Wouldn't all of America know right now?"

Gabriel's throat was tightening, his mouth running out of saliva. He use to feel glory about his past, the killings, all the abilities. Now he could barely reveal it.

I'm like Abigail, I have abilities too.

Lulu looked at him in astonishment, but Gabriel still had his eyes on the hill. He couldn't look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gabriel let out an angry laugh, How could I tell you one thing without it leading to another. I went by Sylar because it was a different part of me. Sylar killed all these people for their abilities. He was obsessed with getting more abilities, as much as he could. I couldn't help what was coming over me. When I killed Elle I knew I needed to stop, that's when I came to Spokane.

"Who's Elle?"

Someone who was special to me. We connected in a way I didn't think was possible, not with anyone. She saved me from commiting suicide and I . . killed . . her, like it wasn't anything at all.

By the time Gabriel finished Lulu knew he was crying.

I didn't want to bring you into this. I didn't want you to know who I really was.

"How much of it was a lie?"

My last name isn't Landers, it's Gray. My mom didn't just die, I killed her, accidentally.

"That's it?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Well, that isn't _so_ bad," Lulu said.

You're lying, Gabriel told her, you think I'm a terrible person, but you have every right to.

"We've all done bad things, just yours are more severe."

That's putting it lightly.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Gabriel?"

He turned to her, The truth, just like how you've been truthful with me all along.

Lulu took two steps towards Gabriel. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She looked up at Gabriel. His tears had dried, but his brown eyes were still glossy. His angst was beautiful in her mind. She still believed he was a good person, she couldn't take back the feelings she had for him even if they were tearing her apart in this moment. She wanted to touch him, to help him some how.

"I'm not leaving you," she told him, looking directly into his eyes.

I'm a monster.

"You say that, but I know that inside of you that's not what you want to believe."

But I am, I've killed so many people for personal gain. I'm a serial killer, I'm a murderer, I'm a killer, I'm a--

"You're Gabriel Gray, you're not Sylar. That isn't you, I know who you are, and I'm not leaving you."

You're a smart girl, that's a stupid thing to do. You could be killed, because of me.

"I don't care," she said taking his hand into both of her's.

The sun finally peeked over the hill, shining into both Gabriel and Lulu's eyes. Its warmth surrounded both of them and it continued to rise.

_She isn't lying._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** I wasn't planning on writing this until next week, but I got back from seeing the new Harry Potter and had a sudden spark of creativity.

**

* * *

**Gabriel Gray had gotten a motel room for himself and Lulu on the side of a highway in Rugby North Dakota. It had been just a few minutes after the sudden breakthrough their relationship needed.

Gabriel hadn't felt this free since the day he had come out of seclusion. He was still ashamed of all that he shared with Lulu, but for whatever reason, it didn't seem to phase her like he imagined it would. She was more understanding than he could have ever hoped for, it almost scared him a little.

_Maybe the fact that I have powers comforts her. It could make sense. She lost Abigail and gained someone similar. She wasn't scared of her friend, that's why she isn't scared of me. But it can't be that simple._

They hadn't spoken since a passing car honked at them as Lulu held Gabriel's hand. They smiled at each other and got into the car. Gabriel told her that they should find a place to stay. They were in a single-bed room that was better than the last motel they stayed at. It had more furniture by means of two chairs, a bigger dresser, and a table, a bigger television, a cleaner bathroom, and there were no strange stains on the carpet and linens.

They had put their trash bags full of clothes by the television, leaning them on the dresser below it. They were both seated, side by side, on the bed that had crisp white bedding. Lulu had her hands resting on her lap. Gabriel had one on each knee. The windows were open letting fresh air into the humid room. They were both sweating and didn't know what to say.

Lulu licked her heat chapped lips. Gabriel looked at her, seeing the new sheen her pink lips had.

I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, he said.

"What?" Lulu asked.

I said, Gabriel began, that I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you about me and everything.

Lulu slightly shrugged her shoulders and had a small smile on her face.

"It's okay, I know it was for the best. I just hope you don't shut me out again."

Gabriel shook his head and told her that he wouldn't.

"But why did you, if you knew that Abigail was like you, that I would understand?"

Because, he said, I've killed people. Abigail didn't, it's not the same.

Lulu scooted a little closer to Gabriel and slowly moved her eyes to his.

"I know that, but I accepted Abigail the way she was. I was never scared of her because I knew she was a good person. I'm accepting you because I know you're a good person and you regret what you've done, right?"

Gabriel said yes.

"You're just different, you're special."

Gabriel stood up and walked away from her. He turned to Lulu who had her head turned to him.

I don't want to be special, he told Lulu with a sour tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Gabriel knew that. This conversation was one he didn't want to have, it was a dead ringer for the one he had with his mother all those months ago.

Would you have liked me the same if I didn't have powers, he asked Lulu.

"Of course I would have. What, do you think I'm just with you for the perks?"

Gabriel smiled and sat back down next to Lulu.

She saw that he looked vulnerable once again. His face had an orange tone because of the sheer curtains. There was small beads of sweat on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and upper lip area. The only sounds were of passing cars, car horns, and some yelling from the other temporary residents of the motel. Lulu could ignore most things when she looked at Gabriel. She was always so interested by how he always had facial hair, no matter how much he shaved. How his nose tipped up, how his earlobes didn't have a curve to them, they just sloped down and connected to his face.

Lulu knew his arms had quite a bit of hair, she wondered if he was just as hairy all over.

Gabriel looked at her at that moment. Lulu was instantly terrified, she wondered if Gabriel knew what she was thinking.

"What powers do you have?"

Telekinesis, I can heal quickly, um--lie detection, super hearing, electric manipulation, and some others.

"Have you ever used them around me?"

No, no, I haven't used any abilities in months, he explained, well expect for the super hearing and lie detection. I can't really turn those off.

"Oh," she said and her eyes wandered to the ground. "What things do you hear?"

Your heart, he said as it was the first thing that came to mind.

Lulu looked back at him, her head still slightly slumped down. Gabriel leaned into her slightly.

Like right now, he began, it's beating really fast.

Gabriel reached for Lulu's left hand. He took it apart from her right and put it in both of his. Lulu's actions were slow. She put her right hand on top of his and turned herself to Gabriel.

The sound, he continued making soft strokes on Lulu's hand with his thumb, of your heart comforts me, it's like a steady drum.

Lulu took her hand from Gabriel's slowly, letting her fingertips feel the contours of his palm. She looked at the Ramones logo as she put both of her hands on his chest. She pushed him down onto the bed all the while Gabriel heard her heart beating rapidly deep in his ear drums.

She laid her ear to his chest resting her right hand on his stomach. Gabriel had never seen Lulu be so bold and he secretly felt affection for how nervous she was. He put his right hand across her shoulder blades, resting it on her upper arm. Her hair tickled his arm and his fingers finally felt how soft it was.

She heard his heart beat and closed her eyes. Lulu felt intense heat all over her body. Small heat flashes exploded on her skin. She was feeling excitement, fear, and embarrassment. She had kissed boys before, but this contact with Gabriel was different. It was tender, slow. There was love behind it.

Lulu moved her hand further down Gabriel's stomach, reaching the hem line of his black shirt. She raised it very slightly with shaky fingers. Her fingertips felt the smooth skin. Her fingers moved up and down the small space. The movement brought goose bumps to Gabriel.

Gabriel brought himself to a sitting position with Lulu in the embrace of both of his arms.

Can I kiss you, he asked Lulu.

"Please."

He pressed his mouth to her's, feeling both her lips wrap around his bottom one. Lulu brought her hands to his back, the feeling of closeness still so foreign to her. She was kissing a man, not a boy. The age difference between Gabriel and herself never dawned on her until now. He was almost ten years older than her.

She felt a strange burning in the core of her stomach. She knew instantly that it was a sexual desire. A part of her was longing for Gabriel. Despite it being a natural feeling, it made her feel dirty.

She broke apart from Gabriel, standing up in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I just--never felt that before," she explained, panting.

Felt what, Gabriel asked, his hands, on either side of him, supporting his upper weight.

"That feeling, that . . . makes you want to go further, it's--new to me," she said, feeling embarrassed to admit this to Gabriel.

It's okay, he told her, we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with.

"Okay. I'm just, not as experienced as you may be."

It's nothing to be ashamed about, you make me sound like a perv.

Lulu let out a laugh, "How?"

Now Gabriel felt ashamed.

You're just a lot younger, and you're just, so--pure. It's refreshing really.

"Are we really doing this, now, in spite of all the things going on?"

The circumstances are strange, but when haven't they been.

Lulu sat back down next to Gabriel. He kissed her softly on her forehead.

Besides, he said, don't you think it's about time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** Thanks for your favorites and reviews, especially to that kind reader who read all twelve chapters in one go! Here's thirteen for you, hope you like it. Oh, and may I add that I am angry at myself for not buying a weekend pass to Comic Con to see La Queento speak in regards to Heroes.

* * *

There were four feet on the bathroom floor, forty toes, forty toenails, many black spots, and hundreds of strands of hair. Lulu Oswald had small cuts on her fingers and black dye had stained her arms and neck. She was growing more nervous as time progressed. Gabriel Gray sat on the toilet seat cover watching Lulu.

I just wished you had waited until I came back, he told her.

"You wouldn't have helped me," she told him.

He knew she was right. Gabriel had stepped out of their motel room to check his money balance and buy Lulu flowers. He came back to see the bathroom light on and to find Lulu with freshly dyed, wet, black hair that landed at her shoulders. She had taken the safety scissors Gabriel carried and hacked off the hair she had once told Gabriel was 'her favorite feature'.

Touching it isn't going to bring it back, he said.

Lulu set her hands down by her sides. "I'm not trying to bring it back, I'm just trying to get use to it. Besides, you told me you cut your hair once."

Gabriel got up and stood next to Lulu. He touched her darker hair, looking down at her scalp.

I did, but that was out of desperation, what's your excuse, he asked.

"I never thought I fit in with you," she admitted and looked at Gabriel through the mirror as he ran his fingers through her shorter hair.

Lulu was slowly getting use to the new contact she was experiencing from Gabriel.

Gabriel took a step back, what do you mean, he asked Lulu.

"Well, you're all leather and black clothes and I'm just . . plain. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud."

Gabriel sat back down on the toilet. Lulu was wearing one of Gabriel's shirts, a plain black one, possibly to protect the rest of her upper body from the hair dye. Gabriel noticed the Lulu had done a good job from keeping the dye from her face, but was splattered everywhere on her arms, and even her feet. If the dye was red it could look like a murder scene. He had to remember she was only nineteen.

It is stupid, because it's not true, you're not even close to being plain, he told her.

Lulu glanced at Gabriel.

Should I begin with you're fluency in nearly eleven languages, or that fact that you have the most compassion I have ever witnessed.

She leaned on the bathroom counter, her body angled toward Gabriel. Gabriel had his back hunched, elbows perpendicular to edges of his knees, he wasn't wearing socks or shoes. His hair had grown out since he had cut it himself in the bathroom of his hotel room. It wasn't long enough to slick back, which he was grateful for. Looking back he thought he resembled a mob boss in his Sylar days.

He looked at Lulu. She was looking down at her feet, hair stuck to her toes. Her hair was something of a bob, the darker hair suited her rather well. She didn't look as shy anymore, she looked like she could be dangerous.

I doesn't look bad, Gabriel told her, you actually did a good job with everything.

"Thanks. Um, I was wondering if we were going to leave soon or--do you hear the voice?"

Gabriel shook his head.

We can stay here a little longer, or we could leave, it doesn't matter too much right now, I don't hear anything.

Lulu nodded, Gabriel heard her sniffle.

Her hair was covering her face, but her hand came up to wipe her nose.

Are you crying, he asked her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Her head became straight again and Gabriel saw her wipe tears from her cheeks. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, her back to the bathroom. Gabriel followed after her, turning the light off.

The main room was cooler than the bathroom, and darker. The only light was that of a street lamp shining in through the window. Gabriel could make out the furniture and the gleam from the plastic surrounding the fresh flowers. They were laying just beside Lulu.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I didn't mean for you to see that."

Do you usually cry, he asked.

"Just when you're not around."

Gabriel sat on the bed, making it squeak. He sat away from Lulu, giving her space.

"I just wonder what my family is doing right now. If they think that I abandoned them, if they think someone killed me, or something else."

If they think someone kidnapped you, Gabriel finished for her.

Gabriel felt embarrassed for his own selfishness. He never thought of what Lulu had left behind. She had a family, a life that was established well before Gabriel ever came into the picture. He felt stupid.

Lulu, I never thought, he began.

She sniffled again, "I know, it's okay. You have a lot of other things on your mind. I'm not mad at you, I just need some air."

She quickly opened the front door and escaped. She left Gabriel sitting on the bed with his flowers.

She didn't mean to cry in front of Gabriel, but she couldn't help it at that moment. Her actions just reminded her of when she was younger her mother scolded her when she had cut her own hair with the other girls. She knew it was wrong then, she didn't see it as wrong now. She didn't only cut it because she didn't feel like she looked good next to Gabriel, it was also because she was desperate too. She felt so anxious to do something. She felt as if Gabriel was controlling her life, and in a sense he was. She wanted to do this one thing that he couldn't have a say in.

A cool breeze rolled off her bare arms. She walked down the parking lot of the motel. The last time she caught the clock it read 10: 43 PM. Lulu guessed it was now somewhere close to midnight. There weren't many people around since there weren't many businesses or shops nearby.

Lulu left the motel parking lot behind and turned the corner at a mini market. There were two men by an old Toyota Previa drinking beer in the otherwise lonely parking lot. Lulu walked up to the doors but realized she had no money, she secretly felt a bit of annoyance towards Gabriel. She had her own bank account, but didn't feel like taking out any money. Instead she went to read the headlines of the newspapers in the protective square boxes perched on four thin legs.

**THE MISSING LINK FINALLY FOUND  
**

**NEW SPACE MISSION TO TAKE PLACE LATE DECEMBER**

**NEW LEADS IN MYSTERIOUS BEACH MURDER**

The last one caught Lulu's interest. The street lights were too dim for reading, and the protective case only displayed limited information, but she found out that a body was discovered around five months ago of a young blond on a Costa Verde, California beach. Her forehead was cut open and she had a gun wound to the thigh. The police have linked her with other killings they have found in past months. They haven't released any coverage on these slaying until now. They believe it is important that the public is aware of a serial killer who could be anywhere, be anyone. The young woman found was Elle Bishop, her father also killed by the same murderer.

_Elle._

_Five months. Killed a lot of people. Elle Bishop. Sylar. Gabriel?_

"Can we help you with anything?" one of the men asked Lulu.

She turned to them, "No, thank you," she said before running back to the motel room.

She stopped just short of the door to see Gabriel in her car, the headlights on.

He waved frantically for her to come over.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

He's getting closer, I've already packed our stuff, we have to leave right now.

She began to get to the passenger side, but stopped.

Lulu we have to leave, Gabriel yelled.

"Did you kill Elle?" she asked.

Gabriel looked at Lulu. She was directly in the range of the headlights. Everything about her was illuminated. Her skin was white, her hair a shiny black, her eyes shades lighter.

"Did you kill her, Gabriel!"

Yes, he said.

Gabriel couldn't see, but a tear escaped Lulu's eye.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I can't get in the car with you."

Lulu, he's getting closer, he told her feeling anxious out of his mind.

"I can't."

I'm not going to hurt you, he assured her, I promise.

Please, Lulu, he begged.

"How do I know you won't kill me too? You said Elle was someone special, how could you kill her if she meant something to you?"

I did care about her, but I was fighting odds being with her.

"Oh, and that makes it okay? Are you not fighting any odds being with me?"

Lulu, I know _I_ would never hurt you.

"But I don't know that!" she yelled, tears leaking down her cheeks.

I know I could never hurt you because I care too much about you. I cared about Elle too, but it's nothing like the way I feel for you, Lulu. Why do you think I want you here with me? It's because you keep me sane, it's the reason I didn't leave Spokane.

Gabriel unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He came closer to Lulu and she backed into a wall. He kept his distance, knowing that she was scared of him, again.

You need to trust me on this. I would never hurt you, I would never let anyone hurt you. I need to keep you safe and I need you with me. I know I'm selfish for wanting that, but if this is too much for you I won't stand in your way.

She blinked her tears from her brown eyes, letting them freely fall. Her whole body was aching with all that she was finding out about Gabriel. She looked at him and wondered how one man could posses so many secrets. She didn't know how many more surprises she could take, but she knew if she left Gabriel she would feel pain more terrible than this. She met his eyes, he turned his head from her.

He looked down at the ground.

"How close is the voice?" she asked.

Two or three miles, he replied.

"Lets go," she said, he nodded, and they both got into the car quickly.

They both felt this as routine now. Gabriel got onto the highway and Noah Benett's voice began to dissapear, but not before Gabriel heard him say that Sylar wasn't traveling alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Lulu Oswald had always wanted to live a comfortable life in Washington. She had never gone through a rebellious stage, she had never hated her parents. In fact she loved them very much and helped them whenever she could. Her parents loved her unconditionally, even if she wasn't planned. They never pressured her to get outstanding grades, they never compared her to her brother, Cory, and they always believed to have rules enforced, but never overly strict.

Lulu wanted to make a good enough living to be independent. She wanted to pay her own expenses without help from anyone. She wanted to adopt a baby from a third world country, she wanted to drive a van, she wanted a Siberian Husky, she wanted to run through wheat fields, she wanted to spent late summer nights with someone special, she wanted to find true love, she wanted, she wanted, she wanted . . .

She wanted Gabriel to explain to her why he needed to burn her car, the only thing she had any claim to.

They had been driving for a few minutes before Gabriel wondered out loud how Noah Benett kept finding them. He couldn't wrap his mind around it until finally it came to him.

There's a tracking device in this car, he said.

Lulu snapped her head towards Gabriel. He slammed a fist to the steering wheel in anger.

How could I have been so stupid!, he shouted.

Lulu recoiled in her seat. She had never heard Gabriel yell with so much emotion. She instantly thought they would have to abandon the car. Her car, that was a few payments away from being completely paid off. But at that moment she had more fear than anger.

Gabriel drove off the road into a surrounding field. He drove deep into it, the headlights illuminating the dead reeds that seemed to be coming at them. Gabriel knew he had to act fast before Noah Benett could find them. He put the car in park and flung open the door while Lulu stayed in her seat. He opened the trunk and took out the two trash bags, flinging them behind him.

Get out of the car, he told Lulu.

She did.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

Step back, he told her.

She stepped back a good ten feet to where the trash bags had landed. A breeze made the tall reeds sway to the side.

"Gabriel?"

He turned to her. Her hair didn't sway the way it use to, so naturally. It only seemed to jump away from her head. Lulu had her jeans rolled up just below her knees and her yellow Keds looked dirtier than ever. She was looking at Gabriel with pleading eyes. He remembered how he had promised not to shut her out anymore. It was going to take some getting use to.

It would take too long to search for the tracking device, he began, it could be anywhere in the car, it could be tiny. I don't hear his voice, but he's probably on our trail. I don't know why he haven't tried to take me yet, but it could happen anytime. I . . I--I have to burn your car so they don't find us, he explained.

Lulu's mouth opened and let out a quick sigh.

"What do you mean burn it, like make it catch fire? Is that one of your powers?"

Gabriel nodded, Electric manipulation, it's going to cause a scene out here, that's why we need to run fast once it begins.

"Why can't we just abandon it?," she asked.

He told her that the tracking device was likely very sophisticated and it would be engaged if they abandoned it, giving Noah Benett and his team the exact coordinates of where they left the car and how far they could have gotten.

"Just do what you have to," she told him in a dull voice and turned around.

Gabriel nodded although she couldn't see. He instantly felt guilty for being the cause of the only link left of Lulu's previous life, but he pushed that aside for the time being and tried to focus. He listened for Noah Benett, but heard nothing. Instead he heard a train, less than a mile away. He couldn't believe their luck, it was perfect.

He closed his eyes and tried to refocus. He knew how to begin the sparks, he knew the feeling he needed. But it had been so long since he had done it. The last time he had used electric manipulation was to kill Elle. He heard Lulu's heartbeat, the rustle her feet made on the reeds. He had to protect her, he couldn't waste anymore time.

He felt a surge that traveled down both arms and heard crackles. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar blue coloring the palms of his hands possessed. The feeling of power came rushing back to him, it was so overwhelming that he didn't notice that Lulu had turned around.

She saw the orbs of electricity in Gabriel's hands and only then did she see that he did in fact have an ability. She had always believed in his powers, but seeing it with her own eyes was something entirely different. She watched as Gabriel brought his hands together then slowly brought them apart, a string of pale blue attached to each palm. The electricity made a reflection in his eyes. Lulu saw through that. What she saw scared her. Gabriel told her of all the terrible things he had done, but she could overlook that because she only knew who he was now. The sudden rebirth of his old self brought a wave of understanding to Lulu, it was as if her Gabriel had transformed right before her eyes into everything he promised he had changed from.

Gabriel released his hands directly in front of himself, an electric current shooting deep into Lulu's car. The leather seats immediately caught fire. The small sparks inside the car danced along the carpeted floor making small flames. Lulu saw the passenger seat she had spent so much time in go up in flames. The car she was paying off was ruined. Now she had nothing but clothes in a garbage bag. She couldn't help but cry at the destruction before her.

Gabriel's ears heard a muffled gasp. He looked at Lulu. She could be seen through the engulfing flames. A hand was over her mouth and he could see her eyes were full of tears. His sense of power poured out of his skin and he ran to Lulu, pulling her into his arms. She put her face into his chest.

I'm so sorry, he whispered into her ear, apologizing for more than just her molten car.

She wanted to believe him, but under the circumstances she couldn't. She was looking down at their feet, both of them dirty from the dust and dirt. She sniffed.

"What now?" she asked him after she pulled her face away from his soaked shirt.

He still had his arms around her waist when he told her that they needed the catch a nearby train.

"Where's it going?"

He told her he didn't know.

"How are we going to board it?"

He told her they would have to jump on. Before Lulu could say anything Gabriel told her that they had to start running. He grabbed his trash bag and told her to follow him. She had no choice but to do just that. She tried to remain as close to him because as they got further from the car the darker it became. The moon above them did little to light the way. Lulu saw Gabriel's white shirt in the midst of the midnight darkness and his sound alone helped light her way. She soon heard the train Gabriel mentioned. She pushed the tall reeds with her hands before they ran out and she made it to the dirt trail. Sweaty and out of breath she stopped to see the train. She saw Gabriel running to the side of it and she began to run after him again.

Follow me, Gabriel shouted over the loud commotion of the train rolling against the steel tracks.

Lulu ran faster, her trash bag swung over her back being gripped by her hand. Gabriel threw his bag into one of the empty shipping containers. He threw himself into the container and Lulu lost sight of him. She worried that he was hurt, but soon he poked his head out.

Lulu you have to get on, he shouted and outstretched his hand to her.

Gabriel was becoming worried that Lulu wouldn't be able to keep up with the train after all the running they had already done. She already seemed so far behind to him.

Lulu was tired, every muscle in her legs aching, her lungs on fire. But still, she kept running. She tried and failed to latch onto Gabriel's hand, she slipped from his grasp too easily. He thought quickly and put out both hands, screaming that he wouldn't leave her behind.

Lulu saw Gabriel's hair flying, his shirt making waves on his upper body. The hem would rise and expose the skin of his side. His hands outstretched and waiting to reel her in. He looked so masculine and strong. The soft light from the moon glided off his arms, showing the contours of definition. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful Gabriel looked.

Lulu felt as though her legs were about to give out and on her last attempt she finally grabbed onto his arms. She ran beside the train until Gabriel had pulled her from the ground. Lulu landed on her back next to him, her white bag still being clutched in her right hand. She felt the vibrations below her as the train continued on its way. Her throat was dry, all energy was drained from her. She inhaled rapidly, trying to fill her abused lungs with oxygen.

Her left hand felt around for Gabriel. She felt the cool fabric of his shirt and then his warm hand on top of hers. Their hands fell to the ground, the sound being sucked out of the open container. They were both looking up to the darkness, Gabriel transfixed in his own thoughts, Lulu thanking God they had escaped for one more night.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel Gray understood that time could either heal or destroy. He knew that time was general, people were specific. Time saw Gabriel turn into Sylar, time saw destruction. Gabriel chose to pursue a different path, Gabriel chose to heal himself. But Gabriel knew that even time could be surprised by miracles, revelations. Lulu Oswald was indeed his revelation. When he looked at her he would see the future, a happy future that couldn't be fulfilled if he didn't change his ways. Gabriel knew what future he saw with Lulu. A small house in Washington, a dog, kids, in-laws, winters with morning coffee, going trick or treating with toddlers. This vision didn't scare Gabriel, but it did seem unreal. How could they do any of it while being on the run?

Regardless, Gabriel knew he had to hang on to Lulu anyway he could. She was the only person he had ever had a emotional, physical, and mental connection with. Elle was an exception, but it always bothered Gabriel that her motives from the beginning were tainted. He forgave her to keep her close, he didn't want to let something so rare in his life go. But he knew he had gotten a second chance, some twist of fate with Lulu. He was prepared to fight for her, and for a reason even Gabriel couldn't comprehend, she was prepared to stay with him.

Lulu had told him that shortly after Gabriel pulled her into the train container. Extremely exhausted, she said those words before falling asleep. She didn't wake until the train began slowing down. By the time the train had fully stopped Gabriel and Lulu had jumped off with their two bags. They quickly made their way out of the train lot. Gabriel estimated that it was mid morning by the sun already being high in the sky. Neither knew where they were. They walked down a two lane road until they saw a Diner sign.

Gabriel ordered them coffee and pancakes. They sat across from each other. Gabriel was looking at Lulu as she played with assorted confectioner sugar packets. He always thought she looked beautiful, but the morning light was especially good to her. It made her look delicate, the glow made her skin appear extremely soft. Her hair was darker, her skin and eyes lighter, and the soft brush of freckles across her cheeks and nose were more prominent.

"Pancakes with butter for you, and plain pancakes for the misses. I'll bring the coffee shortly," the plump waitress said to Gabriel.

He nodded and Lulu thanked her. Those were some of the only words she had said up until that point. The two got to the diner without saying much at all. However, they did hold hands most of the way there, it gave Gabriel hope that Lulu was close to forgiving him.

"What's the plan?" Lulu asked as she slipped a triangle of pancake into her mouth.

Gabriel was surprised that she spoke to him directly.

Umm, he began, I'm not really sure, he confessed.

Lulu nodded and continued to eat.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she told him.

Gabriel nodded, the little hope he had of forgiveness was crushed. He watched Lulu walk down the diner and take a left. He continued to eat his breakfast and the waitress came dropping off their steaming coffee. Gabriel thanked her following by example.

He listened to the conversations around him, finding no interest in any or even a clue of where they were.

In the ladies bathroom Lulu washed her face that felt sticky from sweat. She wished she could shower and wash her clothes. She missed the small things that seemed like a dream now. She looked at herself in the mirror as she was drying her face with a brown paper towel. She pushed her longer bangs to the side. She realized how long it had been since she had worn makeup, how long it had been since she had seen her parents, since she had talked to her boss, since she had spoken any foreign language.

She was about to cry when she heard the flush of a toilet. She quickly wiped her face and began washing her hands. She glanced at the mirror to see a slightly overweight middle age woman in a red pinstripe top and white capris come alongside Lulu. She began washing her hands as well. She had long, fake, dark red nails. Makeup was caked on her face and she had short blond hair. But she seemed nice enough.

"Excuse me," Lulu began.

"Yes, dear?" The woman asked her.

"I-I was wondering if you could tell me where we are?"

The woman drew her painted-on eyebrows together. "What do you mean, dear?"

"The state, or city, whichever," Lulu said and closed the faucet handle avoiding any eye contact.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked and also closed the faucet.

"No, I just, my . . . husband and I have been hitchhiking for a while and we're not sure where we are anymore," she lied.

The woman put a hand to her chest saying 'oh lord'. She looked shocked and just stared at Lulu.

"Honey, were in Cheyenne, Wyoming."

"Oh," Lulu said and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"I don't mean to press, but are you and your husband homeless?"

"Yeah," Lulu finally looked at her, "I guess we are."

"Oh heavens, no, that won't do. You and your husband can stay at my house until you get back on your feet."

"Oh no, that's very generous, but--"

The woman put her hands up to stop Lulu, "I won't take no for an answer. You two need some a shower, some warms beds, and some home cooked meals. Look at you, you're a twig! It will be my pleasure to have you two stay with me."

Lulu couldn't believe the hospitality. No one in Spokane would welcome them into their home so easily.

"But, I . . don't even know you," Lulu said quietly.

The woman laughed, "Oh, excuse my manners! I'm Patricia, but my family calls me Patty," she stuck her hand out to shake.

"I'm Lulu, it's very nice to meet you," she shook Patty's wet hand.

"Now, get your husband and see what he thinks," Lulu followed Patty out the door but walked past her to get to Gabriel.

"As of right now you're my husband and we've been hitchhiking for two weeks tops," Lulu quickly said to Gabriel as she stood by their booth.

Patty found Lulu standing by Gabriel. In the brighter light she noticed how young she actually looked. She looked at Gabriel who looked as equally dirty as Lulu. Patty knew Gabriel was much older than Lulu, but she wouldn't ask about the age difference.

"This is Gabriel," Lulu introduced, "Gabriel this is Patty, she wants us to stay with her for a while."

Gabriel already knew of Patty's request. He was listening to Lulu's conversation in the bathroom, not to eavesdrop, initially it was to hear if Lulu was crying.

Oh, that's very nice of you but--, Gabriel began.

"I've already said yes," Lulu cut in.

Patty smiled telling the two that she was thrilled that they agreed. She told the waitress that Lulu and Gabriel's bill was on her. She paid and escorted the two to her old, dusty, Chevrolet pickup truck. She climbed in, Lulu sat in the middle, and Gabriel got the passenger's seat.

Patty began to talk about how her kids had gone off to college and married and had started families. Her house was lonely now and would always get excited about guests. She had four spare rooms so Gabriel and Lulu could pick the one they liked the most. She lived on a ranch with a two story house. She continued on with how she acquired the house but both Lulu and Gabriel began to drift away from the conversation.

Lulu turned her face toward Gabriel, looking into his eyes. He just stared at her for a while then turned his attention to the window. Lulu knew he was upset with her and it was the strangest feeling. She had never felt this from Gabriel before, but she didn't regret her decision. It was the second one she had made since her mini makeover the night before. Lulu put her hand on top of Gabriel's and grasped it. He was unresponsive for a few seconds which worried Lulu. But finally he turned his hand over to lace his fingers with hers.

The car pulled up the hill to a brown two story house. It looked old by the water markings on the exterior. It was surrounded by tall, fertile grass and many trees off behind it. A horse shed was seen in the distance. It was very picturesque and Lulu imagined that it was the perfect location for ghost stories.

"Here we are," Patty said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: **This one took a while because I couldn't seem to get the feelings I wanted across, and I still can't seem to, maybe I'll go over it again sometime soon. I feel like I've been cheating the last few chapters by not putting enough into them, it felt like something was missing. Anyway, enough of my rants, enjoy!

* * *

Lulu Oswald awoke to a very loud rooster who was annoyingly on time every morning. She noticed that the thin, white sheets were on the ground, probably being kicked off during her sleep. She tried to get up, her elbows giving out, finding too much comfort in the guest bed. She hugged a pillow close to her face and sucked the air from it. She exhaled with much bliss.

It was early morning in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Lulu heard the clank of pots downstairs and instantly knew that Patty was already up and about, just like every morning. Lulu rolled onto her back and stretched out her arms, letting them flop down onto the mattress. She felt the empty space beside her. Her arm rubbed against the cool feel of an empty bedside.

Lulu felt a pinch in her chest whenever she woke up alone. She secretly thanked Gabriel for giving her some space, but she was beginning to regret telling him what was on her mind.

The second day that the two were at Patty's ranch Lulu had reached her boiling point. Gabriel told her that they should leave Wyoming, that it wasn't safe to be in a stranger's house, that Lulu shouldn't have agreed to Patty's request. Lulu's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and anger. She felt herself get hot with rage. Her eyes began to water and her nose began to run until finally --

"Why can't you let me just have this one fucking thing! You've made every single decision since we left Spokane! You can't just let me do this one thing for my goddamn self?! You owe me that much for destroying my car, for taking me away from my home! Jesus Christ Gabriel, can't you see what this is doing to me? Are you that fucking selfish?"

Gabriel's reaction had been playing in her head for the last two weeks. Once she had finished her speech his face fell. He looked at her with a parted mouth, letting out quick breaths like he was trying to eagerly regain oxygen in his lungs from the blow. He looked at her in the eyes, seeing her own leak tears. He took a few steps back until finally leaving her in Patty's kitchen, by herself. When Gabriel was safely out of sight Lulu fell on the kitchen floor in a convulsion of sobs and tears. But Lulu had forgotten about Gabriel's super hearing, each uncontrollable sob cutting him worse than her words.

When Patty came back from the market she asked Lulu about her puffy, red eyes. Lulu told Patty that she and Gabriel had gotten into in a fight, but it was nothing to worry about. Lulu helped Patty unload the groceries from her truck and to put them away, learning where everything's place was.

Lulu didn't see Gabriel until later that day. She saw him help Patty with the horses, quickly learning how to handle them. Lulu didn't speak to Gabriel until late that night. During a Seinfeld rerun Gabriel came into the room. Lulu sat up in anticipation. Gabriel opened the dresser below the TV and pulled out a clean shirt. Lulu's cheeks burned as she watched Gabriel remove his shirt. Gabriel's toned back glowed in the hues given off by the TV, each muscle prominent.

I'm sorry, he began and pulled the fresh shirt over his head, I forgot that it isn't just my life anymore, it's ours. I'll give you some space, sleep well.

Remembering his words Lulu looked outside the window. The sky was still a dark blue, probably around five in the morning. The rooster's ongoing call being the alarm of choice. Lulu sat up making the sheets crinkle. She rubbed her eyes, taking away the last bit of sleep she had left. She got up from the bed and changed into a long white skirt that was a gift from Patty and a cream blouse that was a gift from Patty's husband, Arnold.

She walked down the stairs having no trouble in the darkness. She had the house memorized inside and out. Lulu saw the soft glow emanating from the kitchen against the furniture in the living room. She walked into the kitchen expecting Patty but instead of a plump woman she found the long and thin figure of Arnold.

"Morning," Lulu said as she leaned against the door-less door frame of the kitchen.

Arnold turned around holding a bowl of eggs in one hand as he was mixing them with a fork in the other. He smiled brightly at Lulu.

"Good Morning, Lu," he said, "You hungry? I'm just starting to make some breakfast."

"Not yet, I was wondering if you knew where Gabriel was?" she asked, a little embarrassed as she had asked this question many times before.

"Yeah, he went out back a little while ago," Arnold said turning back around.

"Is Patty with him?"

"Nope, Patty went to early services, won't be back till noon."

"Okay, thanks," she said and walked through the kitchen to the back door.

Lulu opened the screen and walked to the horse shed, her skirt being lifted by a fistful, hoping Gabriel was grooming them. She heard the old screen door shut behind her. She felt the dirt between her toes and a small mist from the low fog. She had finally gotten use to the smell of horse manure and feed that it was almost immune to her nose. Lulu let her skirt go from her grasp as she neared the stables. The small light bulb was on, but there was no sign of Gabriel.

Lulu figured Gabriel was somewhere between the unknown of trees and the tall grass behind the property. She had no way of finding him besides calling his name, but she didn't want to make a scene with Arnold so close.

"Gabriel, . . I know you can hear me," Lulu looked around to see if she saw a glimpse of him, "can you please meet me behind the horse stables, if you're not busy."

Lulu walked through the red stables, passing the four horses. She knew all of them by name and had the pleasure of riding two of them. She heard their hooves hit against the ground. She made her way behind the stables and leaned against one side of the wooden exterior.

She waited for a few minutes until she saw a figure coming toward her. She knew it was Gabriel by the way the figure moved and as it neared, she confirmed it.

Gabriel appeared out of the grass and walked to Lulu. Her white skirt flowing in the small gust. This was the first time Lulu had summoned Gabriel by means of his powers. Usually she would wait until lunch or dinner to get in a word with him. Gabriel had never slept in the same bed as Lulu, not even when they were in motel rooms. Gabriel would often disappear in the night only to return in the early mornings. Lulu didn't know where Gabriel would go off to, and neither Patty nor Arnold knew about Gabriel's disappearances.

"Hi," Lulu said and pushed herself off from the stables.

Hi, Gabriel replied stepping closer to Lulu. Is something wrong, he asked her.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and noticed that Gabriel had grass and dirt stains all over his jeans and the white shirt that Patty had bought him.

"No, everything is fine. Arnold is making breakfast, are you hungry?" Lulu asked him, feeling pathetic for being limited with small talk.

Gabriel shook his head.

"Oh, okay. . . ."

Gabriel nodded and turned back around to return the way he came. Lulu knew he couldn't let him go that simply.

"Wait," she began, "I don't need that much space, you know. I was just angry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm sorry."

Gabriel knew that she wasn't lying, that she really was sorry.

I know, he told her, but I think that I need some space.

Lulu felt her stomach fall. Gabriel looked down as soon as he finished. Lulu looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry . . . ," Lulu slowly walked back through the stables putting a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs that were soon to erupt.

Lulu was terrified that she had pushed Gabriel away. It was killing her to put on an act for Patty and Arnold when in reality Lulu and Gabriel barley spoke. She hated not knowing where Gabriel was, she envied the horses because they spent more time with Gabriel then she did. She would hope that he would come into their room late at night, that they would put this behind them. Instead she would lie awake for hours, every sound a small drop of hope. Lulu would often dream of Gabriel, the two of them happily together, what it would have been like if things hadn't unfolded the way they did, his smooth voice whispering into her ear. She could feel him slipping away, her own happiness slipping as well, she knew she had to stop it.

"Gabriel, I don't care if I sound selfish, but I need you. I need you with me," she told him, turning back to see if he was still there.

He was still facing her, listening to her voice.

"I don't want to lose you," she continued walking closer, "I don't want what we have to be over just because this is hard for me. I'll stop complaining. I'll adjust, I promise. Man can adjust to almost any circumstance you put him in. I'll try harder, just don't leave me alone anymore," she finished in tears.

Gabriel came over to her quickly before she hit the ground. He put her in his lap, one hand running up and down her back, the other holding her head to his chest. This was all too familiar to him. He knew he would always be the cause of all her anger and pain. All he could do was comfort her, nothing else could be done but to calm her down for now.

You don't need to promise me anything, he told her, but I do . . . need time . . . to think somethings out.

Lulu pushed her head away from his chest, his hand let go.

"What things?" she asked, hoping he would let her in again.

He looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. He used his free hand to push back the hair from his face, Lulu saw this as a sign of being nervous.

"Is there someone else?" she asked bluntly.

His eyes snapped to hers, his eyebrows being pulled together. She was looking up to him with a solid expression.

You think I'm cheating on you, Gabriel asked feeling completely insulted.

"Well, what am I suppose to think when you leave during the night? You're gone for hours. You hardly talk to me, you barley look at me. If you found someone else please just tell me," she looked away.

Gabriel sighed, Lulu sniffed.

There is no one else, there's only been you for as long as we've known each other, he explained.

Gabriel gripped Lulu's shoulders, sliding his arms to her back to push her to his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she eagerly nuzzled herself into him. She had missed his warmth and security. He kissed the top of her head to ensure his care for her.

No one could understand me the way you do, Gabriel continued, you're the only person I trust with my past.

"I'm sorry I thought the worst," Lulu said apologetically, feeling embarrassed for jumping to conclusions.

It's not your fault, Gabriel assured her, knowing that his actions seemed suspicious.

"I won't hold you back if you do need time."

Gabriel took his hands away from Lulu's back to cup her face. She brought her hands to cling onto his wrists. He looked deep into her eyes as she stared back at him. They didn't feel uncomfortable staring into each other, it felt like a realization that they were here, alive, together.

I don't need anymore time, I'm sorry I've left you alone, I honestly thought it was for the best, Gabriel said. Lulu felt his warm breath hover over her face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out all those times."

Gabriel laughed, I'd be concerned if you went along quietly with all of this.

Gabriel's hands wandered down to Lulu's waist. Lulu combed out his hair with her fingers, feeling the softness of the dark strands. Meanwhile Gabriel smiled at her gesture. She ran her fingers down to his neck, catching Gabriel's attention. She stopped her hands at his shoulders, resting them there.

"I really have missed you, Gabriel," she admitted.

Gabriel kissed her cheek. To be honest, Gabriel began, I don't see why.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** It's been a while, but I have a goal to post another chapter before school starts on Monday. It was nice knowing you, Summer.

* * *

I know it isn't a wheat field, Gabriel said, but it's still nice.

Lulu agreed as she followed him deeper behind Patty and Arnold's property. She admitted to Gabriel that the tall blades of grass frightened her, just the surprise factor of a monster looming in them. Gabriel joked that she had watched too many scary movies.

Gabriel pulled her along, their fingers latched onto each other. He moved the grass out of the way, growing more excited as they came closer to where the grass became much smaller and more minimal. There were large trees with plenty of cool shade for them to stay under in this humid Summer heat.

Lulu was relieved when Gabriel had said that they had arrived. It was a short walk, but under the blistering heat it became torture. It was easily in the nineties with high humidity. She wished for winter, thick sweaters, boots, mittens, scarves, long sleeves. But despite the heat Lulu couldn't ignore how mythical all the trees looked. They created a straight canopy with their abundance of branches and leaves.

Gabriel let go of Lulu's hand to walk ahead. He spread out a red and white patterned blanket on the ground under one of the trees. He had told Patty that he wanted to do something nice for Lulu to make up for how much he had upset her. Patty suggested a picnic and was more than happy to let Gabriel borrow a blanket, a basket and to give him some money for food. Gabriel thanked her and felt embarrassed for having doubted Lulu's decision to confide in Patty.

Gabriel looked back to Lulu who was still standing a few feet away. She looked ethereal, like a fairy of some sort with her short, dark hair in contrast with her cinnamon skin and white clothes. Gabriel couldn't get past how innocent Lulu was, no matter what she said or anything she could do, behind everything she would always be a bashful child.

Come on, Gabriel told Lulu, everything is all set up.

She finally moved her bare feet to Gabriel seeing that he had set two water bottles, chips, sandwiches, and cookies for them to eat. Lulu smiled as she sat down on the checkered blanket next to Gabriel. The shade provided some relief, but not enough to be completely comfortable. The small gusts of wind helped some, but both were still sweating.

"This is really nice of you Gabriel," Lulu said, "but what's the occasion?"

Gabriel picked up the Oreo cookies, I just wanted to do something nice for you after all that went down, he said.

Lulu shook her head, "That was more than a month ago, we've forgiven each other, it's okay, you don't need to dwell on it anymore."

I know, Gabriel said, and he twisted the cookie into two separate chocolate circles, I know, he began, I just want this to be a new beginning for us.

Lulu smiled, "It is. It's a new day, that should be enough for a clean slate, right?"

Gabriel agreed and passed Lulu a cookie. She popped it into her mouth and fell back onto the blanket. Gabriel laughed, relieved that she was finally her old self again, just as carefree and optimistic. It had taken Gabriel a month of seclusion to come to terms with his criminal past, it took Lulu a month longer to fully accept being thrust into Gabriel's life. It was both a blessing and a curse for Gabriel to have her at his side, but for right now he wanted to enjoy her company.

So, you're not German or Welsh, Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Lulu laughed, "I guess I never did explain myself," she said, recalling their first meeting in the library all those months ago.

She continued, "I'm not German or Welsh. My grandma was Hawaiian and my grandpa was English, on my mom's side. My other grandparents were both Yugoslavian. That's why I look--"

Exotic, Gabriel finished.

Lulu smiled, "I was going to say like mystery meat, but I guess exotic could fit too."

So would beautiful, Gabriel said.

Lulu put her hands over her face in embarrassment. She shifted over onto her side, bumping the tip of her head into Gabriel's leg. He stroked her hair until she removed her hands, her cheeks red.

You are though, Gabriel continued.

"I don't believe you, but thanks," she said and ate another cookie.

Don't tell me you're one of those insecure girls who doesn't believe a compliment, Gabriel said, putting his fingers into her hair once again.

"Do you think you're attractive?" Lulu asked, looking up at him.

Not compl--Gabriel began.

Lulu sat up, "That's exactly what I mean. You wouldn't believe if I told you that you're exotic looking too. That you're incredibly handsome, in a dangerous, suave secret agent, mysterious-motorcycle-man type of way."

So you're saying I'm not handsome now, Gabriel asked.

Lulu rolled her eyes and plopped back onto her back, "You're worse than I am."

Gabriel joined her, resting his back against the ground. He told her that he agreed that he possibly was worse than her. Lulu laughed, Gabriel fished for her hand to hold.

What does your name mean, he asked.

"Holy image," Lulu responded.

In Yugoslavian, he asked.

"No, Welsh."

Gabriel brought his eyebrows together in confusion, it was just like old times. He decided to let it go, he wouldn't spoil Lulu's fun.

"What does yours mean?"

I don't know, Gabriel said. He had never given his name much thought. He remembered when he told Maya his name she responded by saying that it was just like the angel. **_The angel Gabriel._**

It must be something religious, Gabriel added.

"We both have religious names, I guess it was meant to be," Lulu said with a smile.

Gabriel also smiled, but he knew that Lucifer would be a better suited name for himself, whether there was a God or a devil he didn't know, but good and evil had been around for as long as time began.

Do you believe in God, Gabriel asked.

Lulu sighed, "I'm not sure. Sometimes I don't, but when I put it all in perspective I do."

Put what into perspective.

"Life, in general. When I'm in deep thought I think about how everything has a purpose. Trees give off oxygen, we need it to survive, same goes for water and food. We've been given everything we need to live peacefully, sometimes I don't think it was all evolution. My grandma--on my dad's side--would tell me stories about how God spoke to her, how she healed people, how she saw her dead mom and spoke to her too. She's one of the sweetest, purest souls. She makes me believe."

What doesn't make you believe.

"Fear."

Do you think, if there is a God, that he'll forgive me.

Lulu moved her body to be laying on its side, her head facing Gabriel. She put a hand against her chest and the other across his stomach. Gabriel pulled her in close, his hand laying on her hip bone. Lulu closed her eyes and breathed in Gabriel's scent. It was cross between laundry detergent and grass. It wasn't a fancy cologne, she preferred it that way.

"If you believe you've truly changed, than I don't think you have anything to worry about. I've forgiven you, if that's any conciliation. If I die first, and if there is a heaven, I'll put in a good word for you, promise."

Gabriel kissed the top of her head.

"But if I become a ghost, do I permission to haunt you?"

Gabriel just nodded, his eyes closed. He moved his fingers in circles on Lulu's hip bone.

"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah," Lulu sang, a famous Beatles song in her head from the constant play they get in Patty's house.

I love you, Lu, Gabriel said.

Lulu drew a small heart on Gabriel's chest and smiled, "I know, Gabriel. I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note:** I'm not dead! Sorry this took weeks to get out, but my inspiration seemed to fizzle out when school began. I watched this strange Lifetime movie on Sunday and it reminded me of this story and I figured I had been away long enough.

* * *

Gabriel Gray felt the paper envelope between his thumb and pointer finger. He knew every word the envelope contained, each was handwritten with much thought and time. His feet made squishing sounds under each step of mud, each step taking him further away from the Wyoming house that had become home for the last month and a half. As he neared the silver mailboxes he knew that this letter was for the best, even if it wouldn't make any difference.

He took one last look at the mailing address, then slipped it into the outgoing slot. He lingered at the mailboxes for a few seconds before he began his walk back to Patty's. She and Arnold had gone to the diner for coffee. Gabriel guessed that Lulu and himself would only have a few more minutes before they arrived. The thought made Gabriel begin to run toward the old house.

It had gotten cooler on the ranch. The layers of sweat Gabriel would shed through during the days were a memory. The feeling of his clothes sticking to him, feeling lazy because of the heat, and the sun irritating his skin were over. Arnold told him that it was the same every year, just when you think you can't take anymore, it gets better.

Gabriel took a deep breath, sucking the sweetened air from the trees into his lungs. He opened the screen door and carefully shut it behind himself. The house was quite for this time of day, the only sound coming from the creaking wood under his feet. He walked into the living room seeing that Lulu was finally awake. She had a green blanket over her lower stomach extending to her toes. She smiled at Gabriel.

"I finally figured it out," she said, still laying down on the couch.

Gabriel walked over to her, sitting cross-legged beside her. He asked her what she had figured out.

"You asked me what my favorite Ramones song was last night, and it came to me, in a dream."

Gabriel laughed and leaned his head against the couch cushions below Lulu. He heard her shift positions and then he felt her fingers in his hair, stroking it gently. Gabriel asked which song.

"Today Your Love, Tomorrow The World," she answered.

Gabriel told her that he actually knew that one. They both laughed. Gabriel relaxed into her touch. She moved her fingers from the roots of his hair down to his jawbone. She noticed just how much Gabriel's hair had grown since they'd first met. The front could extend down to the middle of his nose. Lulu liked the way Gabriel looked with longer hair, he looked calmer and very handsome. She trailed her hand down the side of his face feeling the dark stubble.

Gabriel asked if she was sweating under that blanket. Although it had gotten cooler a blanket was too much for this north western weather.

"A little," she said with a short yawn following after wards, "but I miss using blankets and wearing sweaters."

Gabriel smiled and leaned his head to the side to give Lulu a kiss on the temple. A small smile spread across her face and she continued stroking his hair.

Have you enjoyed your time with me, Gabriel asked in a small voice, like a bashful child.

"Yes," Lulu answered quickly, "I don't think I've lived as much as I have in this past month and a half."

Gabriel asked her if she regretted any of it.

Lulu looked at him quizzically. She wondered why he was asking her about this in such a detached manner.

"Of course not, I'd do it all again if I could. I thought we got past all of this."

We did, Gabriel said hearing car motors in the distance, I just want to hear it again.

Lulu sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I wouldn't have left you, no matter how bad it got? You know how much I care for you, Gabriel. Don't keep questioning that."

The sirens began to pierce Gabriel's ears, he could almost see the red and blue lights wailing.

I 'm sorry Gabriel began, I just hope you really do mean it.

Lulu could feel Gabriel's anxiety, but she didn't know where it was coming from. She pulled Gabriel's head toward hers. They kissed each other softly. Gabriel shifted his position and cupped Lulu's face in his large hands. She continued to kiss him until she heard a siren approaching.

"Is that the police?" she asked and kicked off the blanket.

Gabriel felt his heart drop. Lulu walked to the door and saw numerous black and white vehicles rolling down the dirt road. She spotted Arnold's truck and realized something must have happened at the diner. Lulu felt Gabriel's presence behind her and then his fingers slipping in between hers.

"What do you think happened?" Lulu asked.

Gabriel stood in silence as he saw the cars enter into the ranch. The sound from the six police cars cut through his head, numbing his ears. He squeezed Lulu's hand, he didn't have the heart to tell her. He felt her squeeze back. All sounds beside Lulu's steady heartbeat floated away from his mind. He had trained his hearing to focus on one sound at a time, he didn't want to hear anything else going on.

The police cars parked quickly, seven doors flying open and men popping out. They had their guns cocked in Lulu's direction, but she wasn't afraid. Gabriel felt her fingers part from his as she moved closer to the crowd gathered before the front porch, like a moth to a flame.

"What's going on?" she asked as she slowly approached the first officer.

"Smith, grab the girl! The rest of you hold your fire!"

A slim officer with a heavy mustache began walking toward Lulu with his arms outstretched in the way that showed that he meant no harm. She shook her head at officer Smith, at everyone, and began to run back to where Gabriel was standing. The officer ran after her, picking up on her sudden movements. Lulu stepped quickly onto the front steps reaching Gabriel, the officer stopped in front of them. Gabriel moved quickly to officer Smith just as he had stopped, he grabbed his gun that was still in his hand and pushed him onto the porch flooring. A round of bullets was shot.

"I SAID HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Bullets shot through the walls of the house, chipping the paint and leaving fresh holes, but missed both Lulu and Gabriel. Gabriel only heard Lulu's accelerated heart beat.

Gabriel shot a bullet into the front windshield, shattering the glass into the car. Officer Smith grabbed onto Gabriel's legs and threw him off balance. He quickly grabbed onto Gabriel's shirt in an attempt to hold him still.

Lulu backed away with a gasp. The two men began fighting, officer Smith trying to get possession of his gun and Gabriel hitting him in the stomach.

"Honey, don't worry, you're safe now!" Patty yelled to Lulu, standing beside Arnold, behind all the police cars.

Lulu looked at Patty, then at Arnold, then at all the officers in their clean uniforms. They all had their black guns pointing at Gabriel. Lulu had no idea what was happening, was she still asleep?

Lulu heard grunts below her, she looked to see Gabriel with a gun in his hand, dragging himself away from the bloodied officer. Gabriel's nose and lip were bleeding, but she knew that would heal in a few seconds. She looked at him for an answer, trying desperately to communicate through her eyes. Seeing Gabriel's blank expression, chest heaving up and down, she began to cry.

"What's happening?" she asked Gabriel, her voice cracking.

She began to walk toward him before Patty hollered to the police to get her away from that monster.

"Patty?" Lulu asked.

The plump woman zigzagged between the police cars. "Lulu, you're safe, he can't control you anymore, we're here to help you," she said sincerely.

Lulu still didn't understand. She looked back at Gabriel once again, but only saw his dead eyes. She took a few steps to his position before she was ordered to stop. She paused her movements as if her mother had ordered her, and she was a child. She took the last few steps ignoring the officer's commands.

"You have to tell me what's going on," she said after she had knelt beside him.

Gabriel studied Lulu's face, as if he was memorizing it all over again. He opened the palm of his hand, the one that was resting on his stomach. Lulu slid her hand in his, the gesture bringing new tears to her eyes.

Gabriel let out a shaky breath and began: an amber alert was issued a day after you disappeared. Since then it's turned into a national campaign to find you. The news hasn't been magnified here until now. Patty saw the announcement at the diner, she saw your face on the paper and called the cops. They think I kidnapped you, and the evidence we left behind can back that up.

"So what they're going to arrest you?" Lulu asked, tears staining her cheeks, dropping to the ground from her chin.

Gabriel looked into Lulu's red eyes. She was shaking her head and her nose had turned a shade of pink. He could feel his heart become heavy in his chest, the feeling making him sick. He wanted to kiss Lulu again, to hold her, to escape once again with her. He didn't know how much more pain he could go through before resorting to his powers. He knew he could make all of this go away by raising his hands, but that would leave an even bigger mess. No, he had to deal with this, he couldn't run away anymore.

Don't cry, Gabriel told her.

"What am I going to do without you?" Lulu asked him, with so much pain in her voice that Gabriel couldn't believe.

Good things I hope, because I've been nothing but a bad influence, Gabriel said, feeling his eyes begin to warm.

" Sono quasi certo che ti amo," Lulu said before grabbing the gun beside Gabriel.

No, Gabriel screamed, causing a bullet to come his way.

Lulu screamed as she clutched her chest. Her hand quickly become stained from blood, the red liquid seeping through her pink blouse. She tried to breathe, only limited air entering her lungs, she fell to the ground in her attempt. Gabriel quickly rushed to her side, only to be held against his will by three heavy set officers.

"THOMAS--WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Lulu watched Gabriel being taken away, kicking and shouting to Lulu that he was sorry. Lulu saw a man standing on the side of a police car in the very back. He was dressed in a suit and had short brown hair and glasses with black rimming on the top. He looked very serious and appeared to be waiting for Gabriel to be brought to him.

Lulu looked up and saw Patty's face, along with Arnold's and two officers.

"It's over Lu, it's finally over," Arnold said.

Lulu could feel the tears burning her eyes and she wanted to scream from the pain pulsating in her chest. She wanted to scream for Gabriel, but could feel her energy draining and her eyelids becoming heavy. Before she knew it her eyes closed and the only sound she heard was a car driving away.


End file.
